Whats happening to me
by this account is crap
Summary: I open my eyes to find Dante looking down on me. I dont know whats going on but a bullet wont kill me anymore and im definately in the DMC world... awww if i had to appear why did it have to be next to Dante's shop? Rated for violence, tell if should be k
1. Prologue

**Hi, well maybe my first chapter wasn't the best intoduction ever so I've added this to help it make more sense a bit...**

**Soz its so short, but there wasn't much to say, its just a little thing to show sorta how we got into DMC. I know Dante and everyone doesn't appear in this chapter but thats becasue its _before_ we get into DMC, k?**

**Enjoy, i hope it helps!**

Prologue;

It had been a normal day. In other words... shit. Sorry about that, things were just a little fucked up for me when it happened. My name doesn't really matter; all you need to know is people tend to call me spike, well, people that like me. I had a regular life, of sorts, school, a family that loved me, friends, hobbies... the works.

That day the Neds had been particularly bad. As usual, Bill and Ben (two Neds that had been annoying once but were now just pathetic) had tried to annoy me, Ghosty and Pyro. (friends of mine) But Pyro hugged one and they ran away after that. It was times like this I wished I hadn't given away 'Devil May Cry'. The game was good for the story mainly but was great stress relief as well, going trigger happy on demons was great.

I sighed and dumped my school bag by my bedroom door. "Hi," my mum's voice trickled through the cracks in the door. I grunted a reply before angrily turning on my computer. "How was school?" she murmured softly. I grumbled a fine. I would never tell her if something was bothering me. She would just try to help, then fail, then swear at me, saying that I was a little shit that didn't know what was good for me. She wasn't exactly a bad mum, just worried.

I let myself fall, hard, into my computer chair while shrugging off my coat. My coat was one of my most prized positions, I loved it. It was a black leather trench-coat with skull studs for buttons. Wearily I started up a convocation on MSN with one of my friends, Annika. As other people came online I added them until me, Annika, Ghosty and Pyro were all talking in the one convocation. I answered all their questions about what had happened at school. Ok, so it hadn't been completely normal. A guy had had a fight with me, nothing big, just a few punches either way. I admit I wasn't as good as I would have hoped but I did give him one black eye.

Once the talking died down I began browsing the internet. Nothing very interesting, just anything I could use to draw pictures, make clothes or write. That was when the bar for the MSN chat started flashing. I clicked on it, supposing one of my friends had gone on BRB for their tea or something. But it wasn't.

Someone else had been added to the chat. I didn't have a clue who it was, but if my friends trusted them enough to add him he was fine with me. I read the message quickly. _You guys like DMC? _I blinked and typed back a yes. Mine was followed by to yeses and a 'Never played.' The reply took seconds to come back. _Would you like to go to it? _There was a pause. I didn't want anybody to say yes. Really they wouldn't even if they thought they did. So I answered for all of us. 'No, we're fine thanks.' _Really? Because I could show you so much, give you weapons, let you fight, be part of the game._ A strange feeling had formed in the pit of my stomach, I half wanted to stay, but the need to go was there. It wasn't a desire anymore... It was a need. I don't know why, if anyone else had asked I would have said no but now I put in a shaky _'No, not really, I want to go.'_ My reply was soon followed by the others'.

_Good._ The man replied. _I have made it so. Welcome to Devil May Cry._

I snorted. I should have known it was just some role-player. Smiling to myself I got up and left my room, not bothering to turn the computer off. I didn't see the next message. I was half-way down a walk when I got a dizzy spell. I got them frequently back then. I clutched my head and reached out one hand to grab a tree branch. The spell didn't pass, and I collapsed. It had never happened before. If I had known back then, I would have said no. As blackness took me, a new message flared on the computer screen at home. I wouldn't remember any of this until it was all over.

_Welcome, Spike, Pyro, Ghosty, Annika...  
Welcome to Devil May Cry._

i A Ned is a Non-educated-delinquent a term used in Scotland... k?


	2. Waking up

**What would happen if me, and possibly my friends, were transported to Dmc? Holy crap I shudder to think, but I'm gunna give it a crack anyway.. Reviews and CC makes happy writer**

**no reviews equals pissed writer and no new chapters**

My eyes flutter open and I try to sit up, but someone forces me back. The world is spinning, my vision is hazy, I can't see who's there. After a few ragged breaths I try to remember what's happened, but can't, its like some huge rocks hit me on the head, I can't remember how I got here... Maybe something did hit my head. I try to make things come into focus but they all go fuzzy again. I hear whoever saved me wolfwhilstle and instinctively my hand goes for a non-existent sword, learning how to fight with a katana sorta made me get into the habit. To my supprise, I find a sword at my side, a perfect one, just the right size and balanced too, the handle feels like its been made for my hand. I Grab it and brake the seal that's holding it in place, in one smooth motion the sword is out and touching whoever there's neck. I hear them Whistle again, but this time the one that people do when their impressed. "You my kind a gal," they smile. Their voice is very familiar to me and with a grunt at the impossibility of it I place it to a face. Dante out of Devil May Cry. I force myself into a sitting position, putting my Katana away as I do so and try to make my eyes focus. After a while I begin to see that it IS Dante, but that's... I stare at him mouth open, then fix him with my best death-glare-of-doom. He blinks at me before bursting out with laughter causing my glare to become more intense. (if possible). "What's... Your name...?" he manages to splutter out between laughing fits.

I try to stop glaring at him, simply cause him laughing at me annoys me, if this is real, I don't want to be near Dante, he is one of my least fav characters out of Dmc. "my names..." I hesitate, I never give my real name to strangers, especially not... hmm well I have to think of a new one, and fast, he's looking at me weird, names flow through my head like a rive, I'm er... "Ruby," I settle on holding out a hand and finally managing to stop glaring. Dante smiles at me and shakes my hand which is wearing my normal black fingerless gloves, complete with skull studs on the palms and skull and cross bones print on the back. I see Dante smirk and try hard not to glare. something wrong?" I ask, not noticing anything different about my appearance and running one hand through my hair in an attempt to keep it spiked up.

"Ruby's a nice name," he smiles, "Goes with your eyes.." I stop shaking his hand and stare at him in disbelief, my eyes? He sees me hesitate but doesn't press any further. "You're a good fighter," he smirks, "Not as good as yours truly but still pretty smart." he pauses and I know what's coming. "Hot too." My hand connects sharply with his face and before I know it I have a gun in my hand and am shooting him repeatedly through the head. He stumbles back slightly until I run out of ammo and pause to reload. "Whoa! Easy there tiger!" I shoot him one more time for that.

Then in a mad bid to wake myself from whatever dream I'm having I raise the gun to my head and fire.Pain erupts inside my skull and I realize in horror that this in no dream, I fall backwards and land hard on the ground, shutting my eyes. I pass out. I don't know how long for, but when I open my eyes I see Dante standing over me, smirking. I blink a few times and gently poke my head, when my hand comes away its covered in blood. I groan. "Hurts doesn't it?" Dante mutters to me, crouching down. I nod still groaning. Dante grabs my arm and pulls me up. "Well come on," he mutters.

I notice for the first time that we are outside his shop, I must've been attacked by one of the demons set on him by... "Vergil," I mutter, just quiet enough for Dante not to hear. Then I pull away from him, trying with what little enegry I have left to get away. "What? Where are we going? Why am I going? I'm not going anywhere with you! Why do I have to come?"

Dante smiles and pulls me closer to him, I immediately look away, his breath stinks of old pizza. "I can't have a suicidal Half-breed..." Half-breed? wait i just shot myself and it didn't kill me, whats going on? "...running around causing mayhem while I stop my brother. My name is.."

"Dante," I smile at his confusion and make up a cover story. "I am familiar with the legend of Sparda."


	3. An innocent face

**YAY, thanks for the comments, i love writing this so much im going to put up another chapter now, plus the thanks for the comments**

**Again, reviews and CC equals happy writer**

**No reviews makes one pissed writer and no new chp**

**oh and er... all suggestions welcome...**

**Dante; pulls out gun oh Ruby...**

**Me; 0o**

I try to stumble away from Dante again; his comments about my figure keep putting me on edge, but a shrieking demon forces me back and, once again, Dante saves my ass. "Back up hot stuff," he smiles at me in what, he must think is a charming way. "I'd hate to see a mark appear on your pretty skin."

"Not one of your best lines," I call back, running out of amo and throwing my gun at a, now very startled, demon. I am getting a little pissed of about the comments on my fighting skills, i can't use a gun that well, i can aim and fire but reloading is a nightmare, it takes to long. I pull out my sword, now this is better, I understand how to use this, its harder to miss and easier to block. I must be half demon, the speed i can use this sword with is breath-taking. I grow in confidence as, together, me and Dante disposed of the last of the demons.

I wipe my face clear of most demonic blood while counting slowly in my head, five, four, three, two, one. "Like I said your goo," Dante begins, pissing me off further and, in my opinion, being very pridictable. He starts to wander over to the bins, my ears prick up as i hear, someone breathing? "But you wouldn't stand a chance against me," he glances back and i fix my eyes on him. "See I'm always alert."

At that exact moment, I see a blur of black jump from just above Dante's shop and begin to swiftly fall, aiming for Dante. The idiot hasn't seen it and i glance about the ground looking for my discarded gun. Dante looks up just in time to see two boot-clad feet collide with his now upturned face. I wince as together, Dante and thing hit the ground hard and dust billows up around them.I roll my eyes, wairily pulling out my Katana and wander over, waiting for the dust to clear and as it does, relief speads across my face. On the ground is a girl, her hair cut short and styled, her skin is pale and she has bat-wings coming out of her back but i instantly recognize her, she's one of my best friends from the real world. "Yeah Dante, real alert," I smirk offering both a hand. Dante takes it but my friend, being her normal self (apart from the wings) gets up on her own.

"R-" she begins but I mouth out 'ruby' just to be sure. "Ruby," she starts over. "Whats going on, your pale as death and your eyes." I blink, whats wrong with my god damn eyes?! "And i saw how fast you were moving back there,"

"What about you," I interrupt but she cuts me off.

"That doesn't matter," she cuts in. "I mean," she heisitates, "Ruby where are we, isn't that Dante out of Devil may cry?" I nod.

So does Dante. "Yup, and your outside my shop," he circles round me and puts both hand on my shoulders. "And who's this chick Ruby?" there is a gun shot, Dante curses, my friend puts on her worst 'I'm innocent' face, and i struggle not to laugh.


	4. Ready, Aim

**Hi folks, thanks for all the lovely reviews, I know most of my stuff is short, but this is a good 1000 words, kk?**

**Yes I know there are a lot of OC's, these are real people, and trust me, the story wont be the same if i take them out. There is only one more person to show up, i'll leave you to guess who...**

**You guys know the drill, Reviews or no new chapters... KK?**

Dante keeps on trying to tell me that he knows where we are going, but i really can't see why i should believe him, especially since thats the eighteenth time he has tried to open that locked door, which he knows is locked but doesn't really seem to care. I sigh again and watch my friend, she knows way more about DMC than i do, she is obviously thinking, i wonder if she knows she has bat-wings... I pull out my katana just to see what i can do with it. I go through all the basic moves, still waiting for Dante to hurry and finish doing whatever he IS doing. I put the katana away again. "I'm going for a wander," I call over my shoulder heading for an old ally. "See ya in a bit." Dante's to busy yelling at the door to notice, and my friend has evidently zoned out. I wander down the back alleys for a bit, thinking about how i could have got here, according to some of my teachers at school, problem solving is my strongest point, but coming here just defys all logic. I don't look where i'm going, just let my feet take me where they want. If only i had some clue.

I see a flash of something out of the corner of my eye causing me to instantly look up. I see another flash move behind me. "Dante?" I call nervously. I get no reply and spin around, looking for the source of my unease. I find it when a demon just appears in front of me, a horrid almost-hand clamps around my throat. I gasp but can't really scream, then my eyes narrow. I'm not dying like THIS! I grab the things head in both my hands, causing it to stare at me, startled. With a cruel smile i didn't even know i had, I snap the creatures neck. It lets out an unholy howl as it collapses into nothing. I turn as i hear a noise, pulling out my gun (well Dante'd gun, i kinda stole it) and shoot a demon just as it begins to form. For once, I'm not getting pushed around because I think im weak. I flip over this demon as it dies turn and, in one movement, slice off its head with my katana. I straighten up and put away my sword, keeping my gun in hand.

It wasn't smart to wander off on my own, i didn't really think about it, in the real world, you don't normally have to worry about a demon trying to rip your head off if you turn a corner. I turn to go back and meet Dante, but someones behind me. I yell and pull my gun up firing madly at the thing thats, made of water? oh shit, will bullets work on it. I run out of bullets shooting it and as i pause to reload, i do a double take. "G-Ghosty?" I stammer staring at, what resembles my best friend, but, made of water...

She stumbles back, clutching her head where i shot her. "Ow!" she glares at me, I'm sure i would be more terrified if her eyes were, ye know, proper eyes. "What the fuck? what was that for?" I look away not wanting to answer, god she is SCARY when she's pissed. I can feel her eyes on me, wow shes a demon, like a full demon... "Hello? Spike? anybody home?" she asks still rubbing her head. I smile at her in apology.

"Sorry, i was fighting some demons and... well" I indicate her. She looks blank. I swallow not knowing what to do. "Er... well you know you startled me, i was fighting demons and, apart from being startled, you sorta, ARE one." She stares at me, her expression changing, i can't read what she's thinking.

Then she starts laughing. I stare, not really knowing what to do, but indicate the way that i came from, hopefully Dante will help me convince her. "Good one spike," she laughs. "You almost had me for a sec there..." she bursts into another fit of giggles (thats right giggles) and i can't get her to keep walking.

"Em, right, just call me Ruby for now, and look Vinnie," i use the name i know she hates. "You ARE a demon, this isn't earth! I'm," i pause, i haven't convinced myself i am half demon yet. "Different, too," i settle for that. "Honestly, this is Devil May Cry, ye know that game i told you about, with," I shudder. "Dante, the Pizza eating freak, and Lady, and Vergil and well, ye know..." I stop, hopping she will finally believe me, its alot to take in all at once.

She blinks at me before her eyes narrow. "Stop calling me Vinnie! Its not my name," she pauses and looks at the expression on my face. "Wait are you being serious?" I have never been so serious in my entire life! Can't you see that? "Well," she pauses. I stare at her, how the hell is she not getting this! oh wait, i still haven't fully accepted it but still, she is always more accepting of things like this, well at least more than me. "I suppose that would explain your eyes, and why im not dead..." She looks at me. Im struggling not to yell...

"Ok enough," I mutter, just keeping my voice steady. "What is wrong with my eyes? I mean, why the hell do people keep going on about my eyes! " Im angry now, i can't stop myself. "First there was Dante saying that the name Ruby goes with my eyes, then i have Bat-girl asking what is up with my eyes, and now you! What the bloody hell is wrong with my God forsaken eyes!" I stop, catching my breath and running a hand through my hair, i do that when im nervous. I fix my gaze on Ghosty, trying to slow my breathing.

She blinks and as my hand goes through my hair, her eyes follow it. A smirk fixes itself to her face. "Well, there kinda red, I mean glowing bright red! And when did you dye your hair white?" A grin appears on her face as I immediately stop running a hand through my hair and it snaps to my side. "All you need is a blue coat." I shut my eyes, no, dont finish that sentence. "Blue eyes and..." Oh PLEASE Ghosty, Dante is just around the corner. "And you would be a female Vergil!"

Dante materializes around the corner, arms folded, for once looking stern. I gulp and duck behind ghosty. Dante's eyes follow me, when he see's ghosty he pulls out his remaining gun. "Finally, lets get this party started." He takes aim and fires.

**... Hehe, well I didn't say you would only get shot once ghosty, soz mate...**

**Dante; glances at me If i get shot one more time Ruby...**

**Me; XD dont tempt me Devil-boy!**


	5. Ice and fire

**well soz it took so long, i sorta have been busy, but here it is... ye know the drill, no new chp till i get reviews.**

"Ah fuck!" i scream as the bullet goes through goth-girl (ghosty/vinnie) and into me. Dante blinks. Ghosty stares at him as i, without anybody noticing, begin to pull my gun out of a hidden pocket in my coat. "You idiot!" I yell at Dante who grins back, changing the bullets in his gun to ones he probably thinks will work.

"YOU SHOT ME!!!!!!!" Ghosty screams, causing me to wince and pull away from her slightly. "You fucking shot me!"

"I think you'll find he shot me," i hiss, trying to dig out the bullet, pulling out my gun with my other hand.

"Well, he meant to shoot me," Ghosty glares. Her hands reach behind her back and she pulls up a bow and arrow, she aims at Dante. Seeing my chance slipping away, i raise my own gun, through Ghosty, shes water, and aim too, we fire at the same time. Dante tries to dodge the arrow only to get hit by my bullet, then as he stumbles, by the arrow. I roll my eyes.

"THAT SHOULD NOT BE POSSIBLE!!!!!" Ghosty screams looking at my hand, i roll my eyes again and pull my hand out from through her waist. Ghosty spends the next few seconds putting her hand through herself and mumbling.

Dante straightens up and dusts himself off, not very well, there is still mud all over him. Annika (bat-girl) pokes her head round the corner, then stares confused at everyone there. After Dante has made sure he looks alright, in a fashion, he looks at me and grins. "I like my girl full of fire!" he grins.

"God you never learn!" I reply shooting him again. Dante's head jerks back from the impact, when he looks at me again, i can tell he as about to get shot again. He see's my face and seems to judge that keeping his mouth shut might be the better idea. Instead he points his gun at Ghosty again. I spin round her and point my own gun at his forehead, he quickly raises his to mine. We stand glaring at each other for a while. Neither of us speak, we both know the other would love to pull the trigger. "She's with me," I hiss eventually. Dante cocks his head to one side, for a half-demon he is really close-minded. "She's with me," I repeat.

"She is a demon," Dante replies, glaring past me. I aim my gun between his eyes. Ghosty is dead still, she doesn't know if i can survive a bullet to the head or not. I haven't seen Dante like this before, it startles me. "Look," Dante says relaxing and returning to, normalish... "I kill demons, it's my job," he smiles, god i hate it when he smiles. "You know, people contact my shop..."

"Devil May Cry," i finish for him. "I know all this rubbish already. You own a shop called Devil May Cry and kill demons," I can't help glancing at Goth-girl. "People then pay you, a few hours ago a few demons attacked you at your shop, then a huge tower came out of the ground with your dearest brother Vergil at the top. You now have to go and stop him opening the portal to the demon world using..." I heisitate, i don't want to spoil my fun, heck if im gunna die here it might as well be interesting. "Some magic," i settle for that. "Your plans of just going in guns blazing were a bit mucked up when you found me outside your sho-" I stop. 'you are a good fighter.' one of the first thing Dante said to me. "How did you know i can fight?"

Dante stares at me as if I've gone insane. His look says OK, I knew it, she's nuts. "Don't you remember?" he askes. I shake my head, lowering my gun, ever so slightly, then raising it again. This is crazy, Dante knows something i don't? "Wow, your crazy for a hot chick," he mutters. I shoot him. "Woah! ok!" he shakes his head, getting blood all over my top. "A bit before the Demons showed up you came into my shop, you said 'you have to get outta here' then just left. After i handled the demons inside, I came out and saw you fighting the others." He smiles. "Then own got a cheap-shot on the back of your head, you probably would have died if Yours truly didn't show up." I blink. Then fire again, Dante's ready this time and shoot back.

I stumble back until one hand touches ghosty and I pull away cursing and gently touching my head. "God sake, don't do that!" I yell. Dante shrugs in a way that say; You'll get used to it. I glare, Ghosty finaly breaths again and i can see Annika smirk from round the corner. Grunting i put my gun away, now im in a bad mood. I wander round to where Annika is and jump onto a crate, taking up my normal position of siting, on leg straight, the other bent and my arm resting over the bent one, the other arm supporting me. "Come on Ghosty, you just stick with us," i mutter, the blood from my head trickling down my face, i lick some of it out of the corner of my mouth, more to freak everyone out than anything else.

Dante starts fighting with the door again. Annika can tell im annoyed, but knows when i want to be left alone. I know Ghosty is gunna take the piss later, but right now she, like everyone else, is leaving me well alone. I can see the tower in the center of town, jutting out of the ground like some horrible wound on the landscape. I stare at it and begin to wonder, what is Vergil doing at this very moment? Is Arkem filling his head with nonsense, poisoning his soul? And is Mary already there? I'm not in the mood to be disturbed, i'm to busy thinking about all of this. The tower is beautiful in its own special way, so much going on inside it, the beauty is in the stories it can tell. I smile slightly. How many stories can it tell? how many like me have died inside it's walls? I hear Dante curse as he struggles with the door. Rolling my eyes, i pull out my gun, aim for the lock and fire, it explodes into tiny chips of wood and metal. Dante heisitates. "Thanks," he mutters.

"Hn," i reply glancing away.

I jump down from the crate and try to smile.Ghosty pretends to cough, i distinctly catch 'Itachi' in between coughs. Glaring i walk quickly over to her and grab her throat. Im very annoyed when my hand goes through her. She bursts into laughter. I glare and pull out my Katana, stop myself. She's my friend after all. I wander over to the now open door as Dante disappears inside. I follow and grimace, there were a few demons but Dante has already killed them, its the stripper pole in the center that i dont like. "This way," Annika mutters, going past me and Dante to lead the way through doors and corridors.

Then next hour, two hours? are spent disposing of demons and making our way towards the tower. When we get there, its almost a relief, i hate lesser demons, they are way to easy to kill. I even manage to forget Cerberus. I soon remember though, as the doors to the tower are pushed open, and there, is the large ice dog. But somethings different. I blink and rub my eyes before i see... "PYRO!!!!!" I scream, seeing my friend sitting on top of Cerberus. "HOLY SHIT GET DOWN FROM THERE!!!!"

She looks at me and waves. "Wooooo Icey dog," she grins and im about ready to kill her. "It slides, its name is Fido!" Its then i notice why i didn't recognize her, her normally brown hair is flame red.


	6. Attack now, ask questions later

**YAY chp 5 is FINISHED!!! God that took forever... Well you guys know what to do, reviews and chapters go together! Don't brake this love up!**

**DAnte (pulls out gun) I got SHOT again Ruby**

**Me (eheh... runs for it)**

"He was a little reluctant at first," pyro mutters scratching one of 'Fido's' ears. "But then i got on his back you see and well, he couldn't reach me!" I stare at her, she has GOT to be kidding, she is on the back of a huge three headed Ice-dog! I try to make my lungs work again, but they refuse. I grab Dante's shoulder and point at my throat gasping. He smirks and hits my back, hard. I have a coughing fit, sure im breathing again but... I look at pyro again and almost can't breath again.

"GET DOWN FROM THERE!!!!" I scream. Ghosty giggles, god im not that funny when im angry and scared shitless. Pyro folds her arms and sticks her tounge out at me. I glare and try to convince her another way. "Ok, pyro if you dont get down," i manage calmly. "THAT THING WILL KILL YOU!" I yell.

"I can get her down," Dante mutters, pushing past me and raising his gun. I try to stop him but he raises his gun to take aim. I pull out my own gun and point it at his head. "Not this again," Dante groans and turns putting his own gun at my head. "She is obviously like us and half demon, this wont kill her." I roll my eyes. I can see Ghosty nodding her reluctant agreement out of the corner of my eye. I puase, im torn between letting Dante shoot my friend and possible save her life, or let her take her chances with a demon dog. Slowly... Verrrrrry slllllloooooowly, i lower my gun and put it away. Dante blinks at me. "You're losing your touch chick," he mutters. I glare and reach for my gun again. He raises his hands. "Point taken!" Pyro hasn't been listening, she's busy playing with Cerberus. Dante raises his gun, i look away... he fires. I hear a yelp and when i look back i see pyro running towards us, away from 'Fido'.

I smile a 'sorry' then we all get ready to fight. Dante, being Dante, can't help but tease Cerberus, not smart. Ghosty pulls out her bow and gets ready to fire. "Hey, Spike," she hisses. I wander over, i'm the only one that hasn't pulled out a weapon. I'll do that when i need to. Ghosty's eyes are on Dante... "Hit my arm," she mutters. I stare at her. "Hit my arm, just enough to move it a bit. I blink. "Just do it!" I shrugg and gently push her arm. As I do she lets her arrow fly... into the back of Dantes head. I stare and grin at her. She puts on an innocent face when Dante looks back "Oopsie, seems my arm moved."

My eyes widen, Cerburus is going for Dante while his backs turned. I pull out my gun, aim and fire. Some of the ice chips off one of the heads but otherwise it is unharmed. Nobody's noticed... I glance around not knowing what to do, try shooting a few more times. Nothing. Panicking i shove my gun away and run forwards, shoving off my coat as i run, its too heavy, will slow me down. Dante see's me running towards him, spots the look on my face and turns. Too late, the dog is almost on him, the others notice, Ghosty starts shooting as fast as she can, arrows falling away from the Ice uselessly, Annika is shooting too, twin handguns. Pyro pulls out some daggers, throwing them like there's no tomorrow. Even though we all hate Dante, he is one of us, on our side, maybe our only hope of beating whatever this is. I reach the Dante just before it gets at Dante, pull out my Katana. It jumps meaning to flatten us, I yell to Dante, he's standing just behind me, He reaches round and drabs the hilt of my sword with both his hands. We both push up, as Cerberus falls he lands on the sword, with both of us working together we can just manage to push the dog to one side and pull out the Katana. Together the others have managed to chip away enoguh of the ice to hit flesh. It only takes a matter of hours to get rid of the demon after that. Me and Dante dont fight, we stand next to each other, Dante is in Disbeilief that i saved his life, I'm startled about how close i came to dying. "You saved my life," Dante mutters eventually, a mix of annoyance and amazement. "I could have taken him."

"Now we're even," I mutter back watching the others fighting. I hate to admit that I saved Dante without thinking, "And i'm sure you could have." I'm starting to realise this isn't a game anymore, i really could have died, then what? I think the others are begining to realise that too. When they've finished me collect the new weapon, the claw thing, and let Dante have it, none of us really know how to use it. We are just about to leave when I hear something and stop. My hearing has obviously been hieghtened, nobody else hears it, they all look at me. "You guys go ahead," I mutter glancing into a dark corner, I'm sure the sound came from there - or almost sure. "I'll catch up." They glance back at me but do as i ask, muttering as they go. The thing in the corner laughs. I pull out a gun and shoot at it, but i can't see anything there and miss. I see whatever it is move and turn, shoot at where it is going, manage to hit it. It falls to the ground, and groans. I wander over and point the gun at it, i grunt. A man in a Jester suit. "Arkem," I mutter disgusted.

I blink and suddenly, the jester is gone, instead a blad man is standing in front of me, a book in one hand. "How obsevant," he mutters. I glare at him, put my gun away. He smirks and begins to walk around me, i hate this about him, why does he always do this. "I was expecting..." he pauses, Expecting? He smirks at my suspicion. "Ah, so you are intelligent, you pick up on the small things..." are? he was expecting it, why? he knows me? i see his eyes on me, he can tell im thinking... "Yes, you will do nicely, you seem strong... and your friends are just perfect for their parts too..." I don't say anything, Arkem tends to explain himself given time, but i dont take my eyes off him. "So 'Ruby'..." my eyes narrow. "You must wonder why i'm dropping you hints, why i showed myself to you?" I remain silent, I hate him. "The others... would tell Dante of my plans, and possibly ruin them... you wont why?" I glare, keep my mouth firmly shut. "I see, your friends are right, you ARE like Vergil." I look at him, not directly, just out of the corner of my eye. He's playing with me... Well lets play.

I whip out my katana, touch his throat with it, still not looking at him. "Leave," I mutter. He smirks. He takes a step to the side, a step towards me. I move the blade so its touching his throat. "Leave." I insist. Arkem runs his hand along the blade.

"So you don't want to know how you got here," he smirks. "I was right in choosing you, fight now ask questions later... You'll be perfect..." He turns to leave.

"Wait!" I yell, he has finaly got my interest, but its too late. He's gone. Leaving me to think about what he has said.

**oooooooooooh cliph-hanger... hehe, so guys, you want to know whats gunna happen? REVIEW and i'll tell you!**


	7. Shinra and Reno

**Done! its finished, done, over, oppositly starting! yeah im weird like that... anyway, i am REALLY SORRY this took so long, i have loads of excuses is you want them... 1 ive been reading a fanfiction for Naruto and couldn't stop talking like diadara for at least two... maybe three days (ghosty you say a word and your dead). Two I just realised how near my exams are... EEP! so no i havent been revising, just panicking like hell! 3 i lost my music stuff and my teachers gunna kill me if i dont find it. 5... i mean 4, i have been franticly searching the internet for when the new series od doctor who is coming out cause i heard a rumor that they are kill off david this time... bastards! **

**Dante; (is so bored has fallen asleep)**

**Me (is sneaking away)**

**anyhow sorry.**

**Review or no new chapters... sorry thats how i roll!**

**oh and this arguement HAS happened before between me and ghosty, honestly, its funny up until she almost kills me... Enjoy!**

I stand, staring after Arkem for what feels like a life time. I glance down at my watch clad wrist, thinking. Should I tell anyone... Ghosty, Pyro, maybe Annika? I can't think of how i would tell them, or what. Arkem didn't acctually tell me anything, just dropped hints, left suspicions. He seems to know me, but I dont know why, or how... so many questions running through my head. I can't stop thinking, can't move from this spot. What is going on!? I start breathing heavily, i don't know why but im panicking... I take a few seconds to calm myself before going after my friends and Dante. The moment i go through the door everyone stares at me... they didn't go ahead, they waited for me. I smile, trust them to refuse to leave me behind. "Let's go," I smile.

Dante rolls his eyes. "Thats what I've been saying for the last half hour but..." I shoot him, i can't help myself, partly its becoming habit, partly cause he deseves it. "What was that one for!" Dante moans, rubbing his head where I've shot him. I smirk, at least he's stopped... "I mean, a girl thats a little violent can be attractive but there's such a thing as..." I shoot him again, thought too soon. "Hey!" Dante is about to yell at me, see's the look on my face. "Maybe i deseved that one..." he mutters, defeated.

"Maybe," I grunt, looking away. "The first one was for lots of things, consider yourself lucky." I see his open his mouth to ask a question, roll my eyes. "First," I groan. "You almost got me killed, and no that WASN'T GHOSTY'S FAULT. Second, every 5 minits, 10 tops, you hit on me. Third," I pause and think. "You technically hugged me!" Dante blinks. "When you helped me hold up my sword back there," I nod towards the room we were just in. "You put both your arms around me, I count that as a hug!"Ghosty and pyro burst into laughter at the prospect of Dante hugging me... Evil little... I glare at them and absent mindedly run a hand through my hair. "Oh pack it in!"

Ghosty manages to stop laughing fist, she straightens up and puts on an offended face. "Thats no way to speak to your employer, RENO!"

My glare drops and I grin, saluting her. "Sorry boss," I grin.

"How many times do I have to tell you don't call me boss!" She responds angrily. I think shes forgotten whats coming,

"Sorry Sir!"

"I AM NOT A BOY!"

"My mistake Ma'am."

"DONT call me Ma'am."

"Sure thing Shinra!" I reply, saulting again. She stares at me for a split second before an evil glare that could make Lucifer beg for mercy floods onto her face and she dives at me. I yelp and grab Dante throwing him into the path of one pissed of girl in a VERY murderuos mood. Dante stares at Ghosty, who is desperately trying to push past him before a grin grows on his face causing us to both stop. "Don't" I hiss. Dante glares and promptly steps out of Ghostys way. She charges forward and grabs me by the throat, getting two pressure points at the back of my neck and making me wince in pain.

"I'm not Shinra." she hisses in my ear. I nod, but stop when she presses harder. I hear Dante laugh and freeze completely, god i just cant STAND Dante... Ghosty giggles sadisticly as she presses harder and foces me down on one knee. "What do you know, i _can_ make myself solid," she chuckles. Pyro laughs too and Annika doesn't seem to understand whats so funny or why. I try to get up again, only to be pushed further down.

"Stop, Ghosty..." I hiss, pain building up in the back of my head. I hate it when she does this, would have thought i would leanr to dodge by now. She just giggles again and reaches round taking my gun from me. The fucking nerve! Then settles from shooting me several times in the back of the head... WITH MY OWN GUN!!!! I yell and try to draw away but she keeps a firm hold of me until she uses all the bullets in the gun.

"All better!" She grins merrily, passing the gun back to me, letting go and quickly gettting out of my way. I grit my teeth, trying not to let myself be driven by pain and anger. I keep telling my self that to retaliate would be seeking revenge for revenge and so really just acting out of spite. "Ok, well i guess we better get going then!" she grins patting me on the shoulder.

I freeze again, now that the destraction is gone i cant help but thinking about Arkem and what he said to me. Ghosty knows better than anyone when I'm thinking about something imporatant, so she can tell. But shes kind in the way that she wont ask until everyone else is out of earshot, she may be a bloody sadist that likes comparing me to all the freaks of the fantasy world, but shes a good friend too. We start walking along a narrow corrdor, I stay near the back, let Dante handle the demons. After a while, Ghosty slows her pace until she's bside me, making sure no one else can hear us. She hisses as quietly as she can but so that i can still hear, "whats up?"

Strange how two very simple words can ask quiet so much, dont you think? I pause not knowing how to answer, or if to answer. I decide to tell her about Arkem. "You remeber me a pyro told you about this game before?" I whisper back, im not ready to get the others panicking. Ghosty nods. "And we told you about a jester, big-nose, the real mastermind behind everything?" She nods again, understanding growing on her features. "I just met him, he didn't tell me anything, just hinted."

"Listen, Spike," She pauses, whatever this is, its big... I've never seen ghosty do something like this before, unless she thought i was gunna kill her for it, which i normally do. "Spike, do you think we are ever gunna... ye know, go home." I stop and look at her. This is the sorta thing I love yet hate, people trust me and so ask me questions, but how the bloody hell should i know?! Ghosty has stopped too. I don't know what to say, I _could_ say i dont know, but thats not very reasuring, and I can tell Ghosty really does want to see her family again. I think about my own family for a second, my mum, my dad, my brother who i'm pretty sure is a monkey in disguise... I couldn't bear the idea of never seeing them again.

"Of cousre we're gunna go home," I smile. Ghosty smiles back. We start walking again. "I'm working on it, don't worry. If there is one thing I can do its work out crazy things with crazy logic. and art. And chemistry a bit. And RMPS. And act like charectors i havent heard of before... And cry without having a reason and at will... didn't think that statement through. Ah well, I'm a full round genious anyway! Bathe in the glow that is the awesomeness that is me!" I cry triumphantly before putting both hands behind my head and leaning back in a relaxed way. "Hey think I'm allowed to drive here?"

Ghosty rolls her eyes, slightly releived at being back to normality. "RENO!" She smirks. I stick my tounge out at her then smirk and wave her away.

"That wasn't acting like reno!" I respond.

Dante glances back, So does pyro and Annika. Pyro is smirking. Annika rolls her eyes and looks the way we are going again before freezing. "Oh, you guys better get ready for a fight..." She mutters. I look at her then grin, she knows this game back to front. "Cause we're about to, ready or not."

I smirk and walk up to the door she is staring at. "Ye know, things would be a lot easier if i could fly a helecopter." I glance over my shoulder and wink. "Got to give Reno credit for that, he sure can fly!"


	8. Welcome to devil may cry

**So, even though nobody who's not in this reviewed, I decided to be nice... Cause that's just me, k? Now, this chp took a while, so be nice about it... please... and NO ME AND DANTE ARE NOT FALLING IN LOVE!!!! Just so you know. After one review on chp 3 I agreed and though the characters were a bit unreal so just so u kno, its cause they are in a game and cant really accept it. Now they sorta are and its not gunna be so random.**

**Dante; (is woken by the yelling and starts to sneak up on me)**

I put my hand on the door and raise an eyebrow. "Well, should I?" I ask innocently. The others nod. Ghosty is smirking, she is still gloating at kicking my arrogant ass. I resist the temptation to glare at her and turn my ruby eyes on the door. I take a deep breath, hold it and push the door open. I can now see a huge room with nothing really in it. There are some platforms on the wall, all at different heights. Cautiously, I step inside. Before I know it, the boss from the game DMC, gigapied, was tearing though the room. Yelping in surprise I jump as hard as I can, pushing my new demon blood to its limit to reach the highest platform.

The others soon join me, Dante as always, is the most laid back. I glance at him and can't believe that I am actually worried about him. Not like I have a crush on him or anything, but like he's one of my friends, my good friends. My gaze washes over all of them. I can't help but smile. If I had to be in a dangerous situation, there is nobody I would rather be with, even Dante. I pull out my gun and replace the bullets that Ghosty so kindly forced into my brain. The others are sorting their weapons. Now that I'm realising this isn't a game anymore. That this is my real life now and no matter what I tell Ghosty, we probably aren't getting home. "Dante," I call, getting his attention. "What should we do?" I indicate the large flying demon thing under us. He stares at me, my new respect throwing him off slightly. "You're more experience in this department," I offer in way of explanation, and just to show we aren't really friends I add, "Jackass."

He flashes me a playful smile, which I reluctantly return. Then he starts barking out orders. It isn't bad though, more like dealing with a kid in a candy store, with an adult. Rolling my eyes, I do as he asks. It isn't hard. Dante is good at his job, I can give him that. He manages to balance it out so everyone gets a bit of work but nothing too tiring. He is probably expecting the more that he's going to get. We finish quickly. I let Dante go slightly ahead of us. The others start throwing questions at me, like why was I being nice to Dante and stuff like that. "Because," I begin, thinking about how to explain. "Devil may cry isn't a game anymore guys, its real, so Dante is too." I bite my lip. "We've been horrible to him for not much of a reason."

"He's Dante!" Ghosty exclaims.

I smile at her. "Yes but that's not enough of a reason to bitchy," I murmur. Everyone glares at me; they really don't like being called bitchy... "It's true, we can still be nasty to him and poke fun, but any more attempted murder, and I'll be the one murdering." The others, eventually, Ghosty first, mutter their agreement.

I hear something. Just like when I last spoke to Arkem, so I stop and look around. Ghosty pauses at looks at my face, reading my expression easily. She nods to the others who run ahead to catch up with Dante, who's disappeared around the corner. She comes up to me and puts one hand on my shoulder, somehow making herself solid. "Is it –" she begins.

"Yeah," I mutter, looking around. I pull out my gun, for safety. Ghosty pulls out her bow, carefully pulling back the string for an arrow.

"Welcome to Devil May Cry, girls..." chuckles a voice behind us.


	9. Why are we here?

**Yet another short crappy chapter... XD i really couldn't be assed writing this, mostly cause again i got very few reviews, but many faves! -, anyhow I'm really sorry this chapter is so short, but at least its a good one... right? ¬¬ ye im a little sleepy, i have too sleepovers in a row and its school tomorrrow and i have homework and a few pics i promised ppl that will eventually be appearing on DA, eventually...**

**Dante; (blinks and pulls out gun, presses it to my forehead) if you stop talking now, i wont shoot.**

**Me; (_ zips_ my lips shut, XD)**

I whip round faster than fast can be and Ghosty does the same. We both stare in a mix of hate and wonder at the full grown man wearing a jester outfit. My eyes narrow as I recall our last meeting and Ghosty decides to keep her mouth firmly shut. "You," I eventually hiss. Once again, I blink and he has changed into Arkem. "I didn't think you had the nerve to come back and talk to me again," my voice is nothing but cold as I shoot daggers from my eyes at the true bad guy.

"It doesn't take much nerve to return to a child," Arkem replies coolly. I continue to glare as he begins to circle us. I don't take my eyes off him. Ghosty doesn't know how to react and keeps her vow of silence. "So, you look eighteen, in this world, you are eighteen, yet you still have the mental age of a fourteen year old." A smirk played across his face. "Like you are back home?" I keep quiet this time, eyes narrowed. "So, welcome to devil may cry, what do you think of it so far." My eyes narrow and a long series of swears leave my mouth as I growl out all my excess emotion and pent up rage at the jester man. He smirks at me again. "Temper, temper," he almost chuckles.

Ghosty starts opening and closing her mouth like a fish, after a moment a strangled half-sentence comes out of her throat. "So, this is the mysterious big-nose?" She gasps.

I would normally chuckle but my hatred for Arkem has left any humour I once had in tatters. Instead I simply continue to glare at a now, very offended Arkem. He see's my glare and his irritation fades away, as a once more emotionless look finds its way onto his face. "My name is Arkem, Ghosty; you would do well to remember it." Me and Ghosty let our jaws drop. Neither of us so much as though of thinking about mentioning each other's names around this... creature. Arkem begins to stroll around us, satisfied that he has control.

I glance from Ghosty to Arkem and just manage to keep my own anger far from my features. "What do you want?" sadly it hasn't left my voice. Arkem's smirk once more reappears and he slows his pace slightly.

"To chat," he smirks and something comes to the back of my mind. A chat on msn... but it's gone before it fully forms. He see's my expression change slightly and frowns, still circling us like a shark. I smirk too; he can't control what I think. "A nice friendly chat, about Devil May Cry..." My eyes narrow, Ghosty's hand tightens on her bow and together we stare in wait of an answer. "...And why you are in it."

**Now this time I mean it, no reviews and no new chapters, its that simple... got it people?**


	10. Two lives

**Thank you all sooooooooooo much for the nice reviews, I feel so loved! Well I thought I better get more of the storyline going... yes there is one... sorta... ish... a bit... (eheh) So this chapter is really important, and if anybody guessed this was going to happen please tell me, because it means I'm getting predictable... Oh yes if i have made it any way unclear who, I (ruby) am related to don't worry, I will tell you in the next chapter... Again this is quiet short; I need to build them up a bit but if I didn't end here this chapter wouldn't be half as cool... It's my fav so far! -.**

**Dante; (pauses before shooting me)**

**Me; OUCH!!!! That hurts, ya know?**

I don't know what to say as I stare at Arkem, waiting for him to finish. He has managed to stop me in my tracks, just when I was about to put an end to his sorry excuse for a life. Instead I just stare at him, tall and mysterious; he knows a terrifying amount about me, without me even saying anything. I can tell he is happy where he is, in control, here he can get us to do what he wants, playing us like he is with everyone else in this world. It's Ghosty that voices the question. "Well why then, why are we here?" she whispers. I can't help but smirk slightly, haven't people been asking that all their lives?

Arkem had stopped circling us for a moment, waiting for us to ask but now he starts again, annoying superior smirk still spread on his lips. My hands clench into fists without me noticing, it can't be helped. He leaves us waiting for ages, just circling. Eventually I can't take it anymore. "Answer the fucking question," I state in a dangerously calm and quiet voice. Arkem stops moving and his eyes look me up and down, not knowing whether he can make me wait any more. "In fact, answer these while you're at it," my tone is still calm. "How did we get here, why are we here, why is Ghosty a demon and me a half demon, how do you know so much about me, why have my eyes and hair changed colour and why do you keep showing up?"

Arkem pauses, his smirk vanishes in an instant to be replaced by an irritated frown. After a moment he begins to circle us again. "Most of those can be answered in one actually," he mutters, treating us more like the irritated teens we are. "You are here, because I brought you here." I can't stop myself glaring at him and Ghosty cracks her knuckles threateningly, or it would have been if they had been solid. "You are in another dimension, there are different rules here, and nobody can exist without parents..." His smirk reappears. "It took quiet some magic but I managed to connect you to the necessary family bloodlines, which, due to genetics, have changed certain traits about you, your eyes, whether you're human or not, your hair..." I stare at him, understanding what he is getting at but refusing to believe it.

Ghosty is staring at her hands now, making sense of something I never thought about understanding... Then the double memories start. It must be because Arkem's told me that I have led a different life here up until this point or something but I start to remember things, all in a flash. A childhood spent with my two brothers... I push it away, I have one brother, one. I can see him now, every detail on his face but it fades to be replaced by a fight against a powerful demon at least twice my height, again I push it back and remember a fight I had had at school where I gave that idiot a black eye. Through the memories I can see Arkem smirk before turning on his heel and beginning to walk away.

I scream, trying to cling to the reality and life I was knew. For whatever reason Ghosty isn't affected by this strange phenomenon, but boy is she pissed that I am. I see her run after Arkem and grab his shoulder, yell something at him as I fall to my knees and clutch my head. I try to force the double memories to stop, pushing them out of my mind with strength of will I didn't know I had. They start to come slower, and fewer, less and less each time until they stop altogether. Grunting, tired by the events, I push myself to my feet using my sword.

Ghosty has kept Arkem talking about something but I still can't hear what their saying. All I know is a deep secret that has plagued my memories of this world, a part of me that should be buried deep down where nobody can see it. I keep myself balanced on my sword and watch Arkem, once again, begin to leave. "Arkem," I call, hissing slightly in pain as a headache begins to hit me, full force. Arkem pauses and turns. "Send my regards to my brother," I mutter, not really knowing exactly why. Arkem smirks and turns away as my sword slips from my grasp and I fall to the floor and into blackness.

**Again, give me reviews or I won't update, no loss to me see I can just write it and keep it all to myself if I have to. XD so review or no new chapter... k?**


	11. Who stole the toilet seat?

**Ok I've been very good. This chapter is long by my standards. Now this one isn't so much story, just more of me and my friends mucking about... Dante too actually... XD**

**Review or I won't write anymore, I swear it!**

**Dante; (blinks) well I guess you have stopped shooting me.**

**Me; (grins) For now my demonic friend. For now.**

I open my eyes a crack, not wanting anyone that is here to know I'm awake. I can see two ice blue eyes staring down at me, and other blurred shapes not that far away. Dante's face pulls away and he sighs deeply. "Damn, if this chick faints one more time on me, I'm just going to strap her to my back and carry her the whole way," he grunts. I moan slightly, I can't help it, remembering everything I saw, who I am, where I have been. Dante moves forward quick as lightning to check my pulse and see if I'm still breathing. I open my eyes fully and stare at him.

I smirk slightly. "Did I have you worried about me Dante?" I tease. Dante sighs in unmasked relief and slumps back. I try to sit up but he forces me to lie still. I moan. "Oh Dante, I'm fine, really, see?" I raise one hand and punch his arm. He winces and rubs it gently.

Ghosty wanders away from the others and kneels down beside me, obviously just noticing I'm awake. "I can handle this, Dante, why don't you go make plans with the others?" she mutters. After another glance at me Dante puts on his normal, _everything is fine even if I'm being ripped apart by a demon_ face and strolled over to the others. I sit up now that I'm free of Dante and rub the back of my head, moaning slightly as I realise how hard the ground is. Ghosty attempts to smile. "Arkem told me that you know who you are in this world, but wouldn't say much else... that made sense," she mutters.

I look away from her, not knowing how much she guessed. "I..." I try to start. I pause thinking hard. "I had double memories, like two childhoods and stuff." I fix my red eyes on her not exactly knowing how to continue. She just nods, waiting for the next part of my story. I sigh; there are some things I will keep to myself but... "I know who my family are in this world, my mother, my father, my brothers," as I say this, my eyes gaze past Ghosty, for just a second, to settle on Dante. Ghosty either doesn't notice or has decided to ignore it. "you see," I really don't want to say it. "My father was Sparda; I am Dante's sister..."

Ghosty's jaw drops and she gapes at me for a full five minutes. I wave a hand in front of her face, but don't get a reaction. Then she bursts out laughing. I stare at her, not knowing exactly how I should react to this. Dante glances over his shoulder but decides it might be better to keep his distance from the strange, obviously insane, happy demon. "You... you... you are..." she gasps. I fold my arms, waiting for her to stop. "I always... always knew it..." she hisses though more laughter. The others attention has been caught now, Pyro is smiling unsurely and Annika knows something is apparently very funny but she isn't one hundred percent sure on what it is. Eventually Ghosty's laughing dies down but there is still a smile spread on her face. "You _have_ to tell everyone!"

I stare at her. "Yes, you have to tell us," Annika's face appears beside Ghosty. "Tell us, what exactly?"

"I...I..." I gasp, suddenly very aware of Dante staring at me. I see him raise an eyebrow at me, not in a questioning way in a sarcastic _cat got your tongue?_ Way. I swallow hard; everyone does have a right to know but still... I look at the suddenly very interesting (and still very hard) floor. "Dante," I mutter. "I'm your sister..."

Again there is a pause. I tear my eyes away from the floor and draw the up to Dante's face, it's unreadable. Pyro however has the same reaction as Ghosty and a split second later the two of them are rolling around on the floor laughing their heads off. Annika is just staring at me, unable to decide whether to laugh or cry. "oh," she mutters then smiles slightly. "Whatever."

Dante still hasn't moved. I wander over to him. "Are you ok?" I whisper. He doesn't answer, just looks at me. His stupid smile is gone now. I swallow. "Dante?" No answer. Just a blank stare. I am getting angry, instead of the whole, pull out a gun and shoot you in the head thing I put both hands on my hips. "Dante answer me or I'll tell everyone who stole the toilet seat and why when we were five years old!" I hiss.

Everyone immediately stops laughing to stare at Dante in mute shock. He blinks at me and his jaw drops. "You wouldn't!" He exclaims. I raise one eyebrow in a, _oh really?_ Way. He gulps and we have a silent game of chicken. After a few moments Dante blinks and looks away. "Ok," he mutters. I smirk, now I have the memories of our childhood I know so much. And the fact I have won almost all our arguments in life so far has nothing to do with anything. He looks at me. "You think I didn't guess? The red eyes, the white hair, plus you look just like you always have." After a pause he spins and trips me up. I yell and once more collide with the floor; finding out it's still hard. He bursts into laughter. "I can't believe you fell for that _again_," he gasps through the laughter.

I glare at him. "Oh yeah, real mature," I mutter getting up and dusting myself off. But I'm smiling; knowing if anything's going to change it's for the better.

**Anybody guess that was how Dante would react? I hope not.**

**Anyway, Review or no new chapter... Come now don't be shy!**


	12. Wise ass

**OK!! Really sorry this took so long, i have two reasons... ONE i had writers block, big time, TWO i forgot what happened next and THREE (ok 3 reasons, my bad) I didn't want to put this up until my friend, Annika, had put up the next part of her story, which I love... **

**- If you would be so kind as to check this story out, cause Annika needs love, I would be very very grateful.**

**It's a brilliant story and if you like this and beyblade you should love it... K?**

**Story is here ********http//s/3397196/1/TheFirePhoenix**

**I dunno if that came up as a link... XD I hope it did...**

**Anyhow, review or no new chp!**

Even though everyone has been so kind about who I am, I still feel unclean; just knowing what I have done. Dante seems thrilled to have me back but I can still tell that he senses something is wrong, but is smart enough (for once) not to ask. I let everybody walk ahead of me so that I can think in peace.

So much has happened since Dante last saw me as a child and a lot can change a person. I find myself having done things that, well in real life I would have considered cool but I know that I have taken human lives, so many of them, when it wasn't my place to do so. My gaze lifts to Dante's back. Even killing demons seems wrong to me now, being half myself. My brain goes into overdrive and for the first time since we got here, I have a dizzy spell. The edges of my vision begin to go black and the beginning of a memory starts to come to me. A walk down by my house, I got near the river then... I am forced to stop walking as blotches of black cloud my vision. "Guys," I call, not entirely sure how far away they are. "Wait a sec."

I hear footsteps coming quickly towards me and know that Dante has come back. I suppose I should expect things like this now that Dante is sure of who I am. "I'm fine," I assure him as my vision goes completely black. I know I'm still standing upright, dizzy spells only take away my vision and make me slightly light headed... nothing to worry about. "Really, I get these all the time," I mutter. Dante grabs my hand anyway and I realise I must be swaying slightly. A few seconds later and my vision clears again. "See?" I smile, claiming my hand again. Dante frowns but lets me be.

We walk a little further, this time Dante is standing next to me, asking question after question on my dizzy spells. After a while we stop. Annika is the first to hear it and spins on the spot pulling out her guns as she does so. I turn shortly after her and the others turn around after me. "Dante, Ruby," She calls above the noise of oncoming monsters. "Shoot them, then you guys" she nods at Ghosty and Pyro, "can attack."

I see Dante open his mouth to make a smart comment and, knowing we have little time, shoot him quickly by flicking my gun to the side during the time I've been spending shooting demons to kingdom come. "HEY!" Dante yells over the gunshots, luckily I missed his head by a centimetre.

"No time," I yell back, still shooting. Before my eyes, one of the demons turns to stone. I see Annika signal to Pyro, who is there in the blink of an eye, attacking with the throwing knives. Ghosty soon joins in. One is about to reach me. I raise my gun to its head causing it to pause. For a moment I stand, staring at it, then pull the trigger... and nothing happens. Gulping I pull out my Katana as quickly as I can and start blocking whilst hastily shoving my gun away. It knocks the katana from my hand. I gulp again and try my best to block with just my hands. In the blink of an eye, bullets are burying themselves in the side of the creatures head.

As soon as its dead, I glance to where the shooting came from and see Dante, spinning my katana around and flipping it into the air. "Drop something?" he asks, smirking.

"Wise ass," I reply holding out my hand. He tosses the sword over to me as if it isn't a deadly weapon. I catch it, smirking slightly myself. I put the sword away after killing the last demon myself. Annika seems happy with herself and I can't help feeling a little better. I can now tell myself that, half demon or not, I am not the same as those I'm fighting.

A portal appears in front of us. I stare at it... the edges of my mind remembering something not good is behind the portal but not remembering what. I glance over my shoulder and decide to go first. "See ya on the other side," I say, waving, before stepping through the portal and into whatever is beyond it.

**Not much in this one... XD oh well, my brain doesn't want to work anymore... stupid exams... WHICH ARE ALMOST OVER!! Woooooo!**


	13. not a norm chapter a thank you!

HEEEEEELLLLO MONKEYS!

This isn't an actual chapter, sorry! I wanted to say thanks to you all because this story has been read over 2000 times! Thank you all so much, it's really nice to know people enjoy reading something you created...

Dante; speaking of which shouldn't we be getting back to said story...?

Me; oh yeah... maybe... XD

Dante; (shoots me)

Me; OW! What was that for?!

Dante; you aren't writing...

Me; 0.o

Dante; shoots me again NOW!

Me; ah! Okokokokokokokok! (starts franticly typing)

Ghosty; ...? (lol)

Me; (sidewaysdeathglareofdoomtm)

Dante; (hits me) NOW RUBY!

Me; (typing)

Thanks for 2000 hits, the next chapter will be coming shortly!


	14. The jester

**Ok, so this chapter has been a little late, sorry people! Now I decided that since my friends story has much longer chapters than me, I'm going to keep updating but if she decides to stop so will I, so it's all on those that read it...**

**Oh by the way, I forgot whether Lady came before or after my friends favourite bosses... but if she came before please don't be mad that I'm putting her after... k?**

**Review or no new chapter... :) enjoy!**

Stepping though the portal is unlike anything I have ever done. I can't see my hands for the couple of seconds that I spend inside the portal. I can feel my hands there, just in front of me but when I look, there is only the red of the portal. Eventually I break through to the other side. My gaze is greeted by the sight of a large door made of some kind of coppery metal that glistens and shines when the flicker of the torches' on the walls hit it. Slowly I walk further forward and touch the surface; it's cold. I hear Annika and Ghosty come in behind me and take a few steps forward, glancing around cautiously at their new surroundings. I pause and push at the door. It won't move.

I hear Dante come through with Pyro last. "The door is stuck," I call over my shoulder. He marches straight past me and pushes at the large door. It still doesn't move. "Well then," I mutter rolling my eyes. "I never thought of trying to push it open..." He glares at me for a couple of seconds then draws back and punches it. Still nothing. I chuckle slightly. His eyes narrow and he takes a few steps back.

"It's not going to work," Annika calls from behind us. I smirk at Dante and from the way Ghosty is staring at me; I can tell it's the same smirk Dante normally uses. Dante runs forward and kicks the door. There is an ear-splitting crash but the door holds firm. Dante frowns. I roll my eyes and pull out a gun.

"Tut tut!" A voice that is fast becoming familiar calls from behind and above. We all turn to look. The jester is hanging on the ceiling. "No need to use violence devil girl!" He flips down and I twitch at the new nickname. Dante rolls his eyes and pulls out his own guns to take aim. "You either devil boy!"

Dante twists and points one gun directly at Jesters head, pushing his abnormally large nose against his face. "Get to the point," Dante hisses, already pissed about the door. I laugh slightly. Pyro is grinning but she doesn't seem to know how else to react. "Or I'll puncture that big nose of yours," Dante finishes, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, well that could be a problem," the jester replies before flipping away from Dante and towards the door. "My name is jester." He bowed. "And I know a thing or two about this place, its sturdy," he mutters tapping the door. "You see."

Annika pulls out her own guns and decides to make the jester dance. "Get to the point," she hisses. "Or do you want to keep dancing?"

I stop her by stepping in front of the jester. If she decides our way would be easier without him, we would lose our stability. At least this way we know everyone – well, almost everyone – comes out alive. Annika pauses and raises an eyebrow at me. I stare back. "Ha ha!" The jester calls behind me. "Devil girl has a heart!" I turn and fix a glare on him. Obviously the words 'don't bite the hand that feeds' mean nothing to him. "Ah right," he mutters seeing my face. "Well then, this door needs a certain something to open it," he laughs, back to normal. "Can any of you guess what it is? Or are you just too stupid?"

All of us glare at him, even Dante (who is apparently out of practise). Dante moves first, slipping his sword from his back he dashes forwards and strikes. Typically, the jester has moved, so Dante hits a large stone slate thing beside the door instead. The door finally slides open. Most of us stare at it but a few, me included, are looking for the jester. "See!" we hear him call from behind us. I turn and look, right now oblivious to the others movements. "That was the something! Have fun Devil boy and Devil girls! And of course let's not forget the demon either!" with that he disappeared from view, laughing his head off.

I grunt and turn back to the door. Dante has already gone through. I sigh and follow my brother, hoping the others will follow too, at least before the door closes. The new room is tall with about three or four floors to it and a weird interesting fountain thing in the middle. I stare at the fountain, I recognise it... but my memory of the game is fading in the back of my mind. Probably because here it isn't a game, it's the future. The water in the fountain goes blood red and the statues suddenly move. The fight isn't hard, here is hardly ever is.

We bring them down quick and easy. Annika walks forwards and glances about the room. "I remember this part!" She exclaims more to herself than any of us. "Follow me!" And so, we start to walk. I fall back with Ghosty and Pyro while Dante and Annika lead the way.

"You should be more careful," Ghosty chuckles slightly. "You are becoming more and more like your brothers..."

Pyro starts laughing too. "Yes, beware Spike for the Danteness is infecting you!" I roll my eyes and walk a little quicker; they just do the same to keep up. "And here is the angsty walk of doom part four," Pyro grins. "Rule number 23, if someone's annoying you don't run away, walk faster."

"Shut up," I moan. They think I haven't noticed? But a different past can change you, make you into a different person. Now I have two different sets of reflexes, some telling me to do what I would normally do back home, some telling me to do what I would have normally done here. It's confusing and since its reflex you normally follow it anyway, but when there are two orders, you hesitate and your brain makes a quick decision. I'm beginning to wonder if that hesitation is going to cause my death.

We have come to a long hallway with a single door at the end of it. There are two statues, one at each side of the door. We walk forward, if there is a trap the best way to figure out your way out of it, is to walk into it first. But we pause when we here a voice from one of the statues. "Look brother, we have guests!"


	15. Mary

**Sorry for the delay, I really am. I have been having some problems, I'd tell you but its personal. But I'm starting to give myself times these chapters have to be finished by, I'll even tell you them at the end of each chapter, show my commitment. **

**Please review, over the past few chapters reviews have been becoming fewer and If you don't review I will just stop putting these up, despite the deadlines.**

**Please Review people!**

Almost every single one of us stops walking at the sound of the voice. Of course there is one exception that proves the rule and Annika keep walking, pauses then starts grinning. "Yes brother, we must entertain our guests," the other statue cuts in. I can hardly remember this part of the game but I remember enough of this convocation to already be bored. I roll my eyes and start pacing behind Dante and the others. In the Game this was funny but when it's real, it's just a waste of time.

"Yes!" The first statues say with great excitement. I pause and look at it. Dante rolls his eyes and looks away. He end up looking at me and, as brother and sister usually can, we start having a silent convocation. "Right, what should we do?" the first statue continues. Dante and I finish our convocation suddenly and I start pacing again. Ghosty and Pyro have been watching us and have probably guessed what was happening.

"How should I know?" The second statue asks. I roll my eyes and sit down on the floor, deciding this could take a while. Annika is still smiling, apparently listing off what happens next in her head. Ghosty and Pyro, also getting bored decided to have a silent game of rock paper scissors. Dante sighs deeply and takes up my pacing from where I left off. Together we can beat the world record for pacing! "Brother, one guest is sighing," the second statue notes.

"Enough already!" I yell, not sure why. The statues both shut up. Dante looks back at me, one eyebrow raised and Ghosty, Pyro and Annika are all staring at me. I push myself off the ground, slightly sleepy now from all the running about the tower we've been doing. "If really want to entertain us," I pause, a childhood joke with Annika rising in the back of my mind. "Then do the Kankan!"

"Kankan?" one statue asks. "What is Kankan?" It pauses, apparently deep in thought. So much for the two demons jumping forward and dancing. I start pacing again. "And Sigh, what is sigh?"

"Ok, that's it!" Dante hisses. "In case you didn't get the hint, your guests," Dante looks back to see us all giving him a 'leave us out of this or else' look. "Fine. This Guest, wants to go through!" He points at the door. "Got it?"

The two statues start to move, two demons a large sword each pry themselves away from the stone. I walk up to Dante and whisper in his ear "I don't think they like you anymore." He glances at me. "Well, you should be able to handle this!" I wander over to one wall with the others and watch Dante start fighting, occasionally shooting an angry glance in our direction. "Oh dear," I mutter to the others. "It appears Dante is not very happy with our decision to sit this one out."

We all laugh and lean back against the wall, relaxing for the first time since we entered the tower. Dante finishes quickly which surprises me a little. We all get up to go a little less groggy than before. "Wait!" says a voice from behind us. We turn and look, to see the swords talking to us. "We have waited for so long for someone stronger than us," the other said. I groan, these two are _really_ going to get on my nerves. "Someone that can control us," the first finished.

Annika steps in front of all of us. "I can handle you two," she mutters giving them a look that was daring them to argue. They both stayed silent. "It could be fun." She glanced at the rest of us. "Can I take them, please, please, please?" I groan and start to walk away. Dante glances at me then at Annika and slowly nods. She grins and grabs them, one sword in each hand.

"I am Agni," the one in her left states. "And I am Rudra," the other finishes. Annika smiles at them.

"Hi I'm Annika," she mutters in return and we go through the door. The first thing I notice after going through the door is the chill bite of the night air. It is calming out here. The others come through one at a time and we all glance about, there is a large platform in front of us. Cautiously we walk forward and glance over.

There is the sound of something falling coming from above us. Dante is the first to look up, slowly he reaches out a hand and grabs the ankle of a girl that has just fallen from the sky above us. I stare at her. "Well, if it isn't Mary..." I mutter. She shoots me in the head and I yelp in pain, falling backwards a bit and my vision going momentarily red. I hear chuckling from Annika's direction, but it isn't her, it's her new swords. "Oh shut them up!"

**Ok, next update is; 1****st**** of May... (It might be up before then but that is the latest it will be up)**


	16. pervert

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorrysorrysorrysorry!**

**I know this is two days late but My dad wouldn't let me on the P.C so I couldn't post it...**

**I am really sorry! ******** please forgive me!**

**I would like reviews but I know that is a lot to ask seeming as it's so late...**

Dante snorts with laughter at me, grinning like an idiot. I glare at him, then at _Lady_ in his hands. "Well sorry," I mutter, slightly more sarcastic than I meant. She glares at me and raises the gun to shoot again. I duck out of sight just behind Pyro who is struggling not to laugh along with me two new worst enemies, Agni and Rudra. Ghosty doesn't bother and just chuckles quietly in the corner.

After his laughter subsides Dante's attention is attracted by the girl he is holding. "Now this is my kind of rain," he mutters, smiling at her. "No wonder the sky looked to funny today."

"Pervert!" I yell from behind Pyro who can't take it anymore and bursts into uncontrollable laughter. Ghosty's chuckles turn into full blown hysterics and Annika, not understanding the 'in joke' smiles unsurely. I glare at them all, trying to shut them up. "What now?" I mutter, in a worse mood than before.

"Yeah," Ghosty gasps between laughs. "Like you can talk about perverts Spike," she manages to get to the end of the sentence before bursting into laughter again. I blush a little feeling one of my little known facts seems to be coming to the air.

"I only read it..." I pause, thinking for a minute and counting on my fingers. "Ok, I only saw it that one time, ONE TIME!" Ghosty doesn't stop laughing and I grin a little unsurely. Annika seems to be catching on but I can't tell for sure. "I was interested is all, not my fault I liked it..." Having both just got their laughter under control, Ghosty and Pyro were trying desperately not to burst into laughing again.

"Ruby..." Dante mutters, no longer looking at lady. "Are they trying to say you read _porn?_" I blush and shake my head slightly.

"No," Ghosty chuckles, stepping forwards and putting one arm over my shoulders. "What we are trying to say is she has _seen_ and read porn." She grins. I try to whack her over the back of the head but she just makes herself no longer solid so my hand goes through.

"I only saw it that one time!" I yelp moving away from Ghosty. "That makes all the difference!" I pause thinking about some of the 'porn' I have read... and over things I have read... The ones that aren't really porn on a certain fan fiction website... "And that video made me feel sick for days..." I add as an afterthought.

"Ah but that's only because it's not just porn is it?" Ghosty asks me, making me turn a nasty shade of green and really want to be sick. She grins and sneaks up behind me, leans over my shoulder and hisses in my ear one half sentence. "Chocolate Ice-cream."

That does it; I throw up over the edge of the tower. Her grin fades for a second to see if I'm all right. "Ruby...!" Annika mutters shocked. "You... porn... what?!"

I smirk slightly at her surprise, drawing back from the edge once I'm sure that those images have left my mind. "You really didn't expect it?" I mutter, smiling. She is about to answer when we hear a cough from Dante's direction. Lady is glaring at us.

"Let me go," she hisses at Dante who is too busy staring at me with the same surprise as Annika to notice. She rolls her eyes and pulls out two small guns. "Let. Me. Go." She repeats taking aim. Dante still hasn't notice but has started chuckling slightly as he imagines what could have made me be sick. Lady glares, and fires. Dante lets go, yelping and drawing back from the edge. I roll my eyes and pull him slightly further from the edge.

I watch lady get herself to stop safely. "What the hell," Dante yelps looking over at her. "Here I am trying to help you and you shoot me in the head!" Lady replies by shooting, not only him but me as well in the head again. I yelp as the force blasts me backwards. Dante just glares at her. "Fine, suit yourself."

I roll my eyes and make Dante walk with us back heading for the top of the tower. He is muttering darkly and I can't really blame him. Almost everyone he is travelling with has shot him at least once, in some way. Ghosty and Pyro are walking with Annika who is getting filled in on the details of how I am apparently a 'pervert'. I glare at them over my shoulder but they just wave, grinning. I sigh and try to think of my family back on earth. The more I try to think of them the more I seem to forget. I think I'm finally putting things together. When we came here, Arkem had to make sure that we have a past and a family, a bloodline, an existence. But because of that now everything that happened to us on the real earth didn't really happen, but did... I don't know how to explain but what I think is happening is the longer we stay here and the more like the 'real', for this world, us we become, the more of the real world we will forget. I sigh again and gently touch a small scar under my left eye. I got that in an operation in the real world, but here it was the result of trying to run away from home when I was young and Vergil stopping me. It's weird how one small mark can mean so much to me... Maybe be what's stopping me from forgetting.

**Ok, so two days late... Sorry... next update is...**

**May 30****th**** okay?**

**And like I say these are real people and everything I put down that my person says is real is.**


	17. Acting like Dante

**Thank you all for waiting, i know this is lat but I have been limmited on the computer and wanted to write some more of a Naruto story I have got going.**

**Well this chapter is a little important and next chapter we find out who Annika is and maybe a little about her past.**

**please reveiw**

**ta. a en-**

**Vergil; Enough talk let the people get to reading the story,**

It's been a while since I thought about my 'earth' family. I think about my brother's face as he smiled at me on those rare occasions when we somehow just clicked together and had fun. Will I ever see him again? I trudge dismally behind the rest. I can't help but think about him now, I love my brother deeply; he is the one person that could see past my mask and into the girl beneath. Sighing I spin my gun around in my hand. I might never have that connection with anyone again.

We are climbing the tower steadily, almost at the top now. I know something important happens there but I can't remember what. I look at Dante and can't help but think of my past with him... When we were kids I was always the one that couldn't accept what I was... what I am. I wanted to be like the other children, not normal; there is no such thing, but human. I mean, how many kids wake up saying some people have spots some people have strange personalities and I'm half demon. I think that's why I left when I was so young, I couldn't take it. That was the last time Dante had seen me, when I was leaving. He had tried to stop me but hadn't managed, Vergil had tried too but I was determined. Vergil. Why does that name mean so much to me right this second, like an oncoming storm that you can see on the horizon?

Once more we step out into the cool air outside and breathe it in deeply. Suddenly I know why the name Vergil means so much right now. There he is, standing at the top of the tower in front of us. Annika grabs both Pyro and Ghosty and pulls the away quickly, her eyes pleading with me not to do anything stupid. Dante and Vergil are talking, circling each other... He doesn't seem to have noticed me. Part of me wants to dash forwards and put a stop to anything that is coming yet I hold back, I know the way things will play out if I don't interfere.

They begin to fight and it takes all my will not to go to one of my brothers' aid. I pause thinking about that... I suppose they _are_ my brothers now... I have to start acting like the me that belongs here instead of being so confused all the time. When Dante is hit with his own sword I can't stop myself. I dash over, faster than the eye can see and grab the amulet out of Vergil's outstretched hand. I hear groans of worry and anger at my stupidity behind me and know how much of a mistake I've made. Vergil's eyes snap onto me, deep ice blue but not as soulless as he appears in the game. Still they make me shudder. "Who are you," he hisses in his strange tone that is both a monotone and varied.

I gulp back fear and stand staring straight and, hopefully, strongly into his cold eyes with my blood ones. "My name is Ruby," I say, this is true now. I am neither the girl I used to be here, nor the one that I was back home; I am both. Ruby is as good a name as any to show the new me. A small smirk creeps onto my face. "Didn't Arkem send you my regards?" I ask innocently.

His cold blue eyes narrow and he no longer regards me with curiosity. "I need that Amulet," he whispers. I would have said he mutters but Vergil never mutters. I hold the Amulet just out of reach with my left hand and instinctively grab the hilt of my sword with the other. I've raised it in a block before I know quiet what's happening. Vergil twists and attacks again and suddenly we are in full combat. I Feel I am doing well when suddenly his blade slashes down and makes contact with my right eye. I yell in pain as vision on one side goes red and just manage to block being hit in the heart. Vergil is far faster and stronger than me and I suddenly realise I'm not going to last much longer.

I dodge more than block now, my left hand clamped over my right eyes and just holding the amulet. Then he gets me in the stomach. Pain flares as I drop both amulet and sword and stand only because of the sword keeping me up. Vergil pulls away again and I fall to my knees but no further as my demon blood starts to neatly knit itself back together. I gasp in pain and sudden loss of energy. My eye is still bleeding; I guess my body knows when something is less important. Vergil takes the amulet from right in front of me. My hand goes out instinctively for it but he just slashes the back of my wrist to make me draw back. I haven't been this badly injured as far as I remember.

I feel something begin to rise inside me, like another person growing beneath my skin. I realise what's happening in a rush and try to stop it. Devil Trigger complies. It goes back down inside me shrinking, waiting to be called. Dante didn't stop the force and rose to his feet as the demon he could always have been. I want to see what happens but I'm not healing fast enough and fall forwards onto the ground. The stone is cool beneath me but I refuse to let myself black out. I can feel the devil inside me pleading to be let loose but I won't let it. Not yet. It seems I'm still struggling to accept how and what I am, all this time from childhood. If I let the demon free I will be forced to believe two things, one I'm not human and two, I may never return home again.

After a while I sense people coming closer and crouching down next to me. Annika, Pyro and Ghosty. Dante has passed out now, somewhere to my right. Annika is pale and looks shaken; I can see new knowledge in her eyes and smiled weakly. "You know who you were," I state. BIIIIIGGGGGG mistake, talking when you have been stabbed is NOT smart. I choke a little and the blood rises gratefully to my lips.

"You should have gone Devil Trigger," Annika whispers looking at me. Ghosty is looking away, apparently not keen on seeing her friend 'dying.' My strength begins to grow again and slowly I sit up and stare at the blood around me. Demon blood.

"Where's Dante?" I ask immediately. I don't know why I have become so protective of my brother, probably all he has done for me in the past. Ghosty punches me hard and glares at me so much that it rivals my own most evil glare.

"Who cares about Dante!?" she screams in my ear making me nearly fall over again. "We thought you were dying, you understand d-y-i-n-g, dying!" I gulp and stare at them, they are right of course, that was a close shave but still. "I mean first there was that point where he hit your eye," she hesitates a second. "Can you see anything out of it?" I pause and close my left eyes. Blackness suddenly surrounds me even though I know my right eye is open, I can feel it drying up. I try to blink with it but the lid doesn't budge. I open my left eye again and shake my head. She sighs and her anger momentarily melts away.

"What Goth-girl is trying to say," Annika takes up helpfully. "Is like you said, this isn't a game, we can't afford to take such stupid risks. I mean taking the Amulet out of his hand! We _know_ Dante is going to be alright because we know how things play out with him in the game but we aren't from the game are we? Nothing is definite for us."

"That's not what I was trying to say," Ghosty cuts across. "What I was trying to say is you were being an arrogant idiot that nearly got herself killed! I mean your acting like Dante!" I flinch. I'm acting like _Dante_!

**Vergil; finaly got round to me, huh Ruby?**

**Dante; what do they mean who cares about Dante?**

**Ruby; who cares?! Please reveiw folks!**


	18. It ate them

**Ok so i've had this on my computer for a while and sorta forgot i hadn't put it up...**

**just so you know, the sudden drop in reviews is putting me off a little and I am writing slower, not because I mean to just because its what happens when people don't encourage you!**

During the silence that follows Ghosty's statement I feel the pain in my eye return. It's agony but I have felt worse, just a few seconds ago for example. My eye is not bleeding much but still is bleeding, as is the back of my wrist. Grunting I rip a bit off the bottom off my top so that my stomach is showing and tie the strip around my eye. I feel the pain subside a little as the wounds access to the air is cut off. The others are staring at me. "You guys are right," I mutter. "I am acting like Dante, but that's what siblings tend to do." They look as if they are about to argue but I cut them off. "I am not the girl from 'earth' right now; I am the girl that grew up here. This isn't a game and my past from here is just as real as my past from 'earth'."

Before they can argue I stumble to my feet and half walk, half fall, over to where Dante is lying. I sit down again next to him and gently touch his head. He moves a little when I do so I pull my hand back, not eager to disturb him. Annika comes and sits next to me, crosses her legs. "I understand what you are going through," she mutters, staring at Dante's face.

I nod quickly. "You know who you are... Your family...?" I trail off, letting the question hang in the air. Annika shudders slightly. Ghosty and Pyro are slowly coming over. "Please tell me Annika."

She looks somewhere off to our right as Dante groans softly on the ground beside us. "I," she hesitates and tries again. "My... I'm... My family is," she pauses then with an obvious effort says very quickly. "Arkem is my father and Lady is my half-sister." I topple over when she says that in my surprise. Ghosty laughs at my reaction and Pyro's jaw drops. "It's not _that_ bad," she mutters.

Dante is woken by the commotion. He stares at us, from me on the ground beside him, starting to laugh, to Annika staring angrily at me and Ghosty and Pyro's now stunned expressions. "Did I miss something?" he asks curiously. I shake my head, as do the others and grin at him.

"Decided to join us then _Mon frère?_" I ask. Dante stares at me unsurely. "It means 'my brother' dimwit." He gets up without speaking anymore and glances around. "Vergil left with the amulet," I say sadly seeing him look confused then annoyed. He sits down again staring angrily at the ground. "I'm sorry Dante but he has gone."

His eyes fall onto me suddenly eager to direct his anger somewhere. "Why didn't you stop him?" he nearly yells. I flinch and look at the floor, beginning to ask myself the same question. The others look like they want to defend me but keep their distance, helping Annika come to terms with who she is and staying away from Dante's annoyance. "Well, are you going to answer? Were you afraid? Why didn't you stop him?" I don't know why but I agree with him that I should have stopped Vergil from getting away and tears fall silently down my cheeks. Pain flares beneath my makeshift bandage as tears get into my cut.

When the others see I'm not going to defend myself Ghosty comes over. "Don't blame her for your shortcomings!" she hisses at Dante who just turns his angry gaze on her. "She tried to stop Vergil as soon as you failed, have you noticed that she has one eye covered and the back of her wrist is bleeding or are you just that self-centred!" Her anger fades slightly after that and so does her confidence, she sits down beside me though, and clutches my shoulder comfortingly.

Dante stares at me, shocked at having been told off by a demon. Then his gaze drifts to the cloth over my eye. "He beat you, huh?" he asks almost kindly. I nod a little. "Man, he kicked your ass!" He grins. I glare and punch him, making him fall back into lying down. He laughs a little before jumping to his feet and pulling me up too. The others look curiously as Dante, apparently still angry jumps off the edge of the tower... pulling me along with him.

For a minute I scream. Then my feet settle on the wall and we are running. The others have followed. The scream dies in my throat. I pull out my gun and shoot some demons as we pass suddenly enjoying the stress relief. Dante is enjoying it too. We run down the tower and jump into the air again, loving the freefall! Suddenly Ghosty, Pyro and Annika disappear from my side. I twist in the air to see where they've gone and see Annika, wings spread wide, some way off holding onto Ghosty and pyro. That's before I see the teeth closing around me and sudden blackness.

I know I'm still awake, I'm falling again. I feel Dante grab my arm and am glad that someone is with me... wherever I am. We stop falling and land, hard onto something that is soft. I feel a liquid touch my arm and yell as acid eats through my clothes and flesh. I pull away quickly and my blood sets off healing me. My eye stopped bleeding as we were falling, so did my wrist. But my eye is still painful when I remove the bandage to I leave it on. "Where are we?" I ask Dante my eye just beginning to adjust to the light.

"Honestly?" Dante asks but doesn't wait for me to answer. "I think we got eaten by that demon that was flying around the tower." As my eye finally adjusts I see he's right. There are pools of stomach acid everywhere and a small bus and traffic lights to our right, pushed into some pink flesh. On the back of my wrist there is a white scar and I'm sure that my eye has scared too.

"We're never going to hear the end of this," I mutter thinking off what the others will say. Dante grins slightly and we set off towards where we hope the heart is...

. . . . . .

Ghosty, Pyro and Annika stand, staring at the giant fish-like-thing flying around the tower. They stand on a platform just watching the fish. "It ate them," Annika says staring at it.

"No shit Sherlock," Ghosty replies, also staring at it. They stand for a while longer, just staring at the fish. Then Ghosty giggles. "They got eaten by a fish." Pyro and Annika laugh too.

"What are we going to do till they fight their way out?" Pyro asks the others who shrug. Pyro smiles and watches the fish fly out of sight. "Nice job catching us," she mutters to Annika who does a mock bow.

"I say we handle those guys," Annika says pointing to some demons that were sneaking up on them. Ghosty and Pyro grin and nod their consent before the fight begins. It certainly passes the time, killing demons.

**please reveiw, I'll write faster, promise!**


	19. an eye for an eye

**Here you are, I'm tring to improve the quality of my writing so please reveiw and tell me what you think...**

**Um yeah thats it... Enjoy!**

It's dark and wet. I'm tired and have stepped in stomach acid three times, not to mention when I tripped and dragged both myself and Dante into a pool of the stuff. My skin is delicate and newly made almost all over. No matter how long I leave it, my eye doesn't seem to like light, any light, so I keep it covered and have learnt to leave it well alone. I think Dante is getting bored of being here too; after walking round in circles for almost half an hour who can really blame him.

Obviously there aren't really any demons in here, but that doesn't make things any easier. Finally we reach what I assume is the heart; it's a demon so I'm not sure but the lump of flesh vaguely resembles that of a human heart. "Can I do the honours?" I ask, smiling a little in the dim light.

Dante glances at me sleepily and yawns. "Be my guest," he mutters looking away, distracted. Grinning I pull my Katana from my side and for once, before I attack, admire the work upon it. The blade is perfectly shaped, reaching an elegant point at one end. Under the handle, just visible in the light I can see carved the word 'Fallen' with a simple, fancy curve to each letter. I smile – it's my dream sword!

With just a flick I slice a small portion of flesh from the beating heart in front of me. (No more or less than a just pound I'm willing to bet.) I'm not going to do this very quickly; I'm going to enjoy it. I feel the muscle under me tighten in pain and can't help but smirk evilly. Dante gives me a look which I can't exactly read but I don't care. I use the blade in my hand with skill deserving of such a tool. It's fun, small cuts here, bigger ones there but soon I realise there is no point dragging it out any longer and plunge the blade deep into the creatures heart. I struggle for a few more minutes before breaking free again. Dante grabs my hand and drags me somewhere. I look down at myself and see blood, the liquid gold of life and try to pause. I, whether I wish to accept it or not, am half demon, am I just killing my own kind, is it any better than killing a person? A human person?

I bring my blood drenched hand to my lips and lick some of the blood from it. A salty, metal taste dances on the tip of my tongue. It repulses me little, but I don't really care for it either. I stare at the blood running off my skin; blood like this runs in my veins. Then I shake my head. I am not like these, these things. I may have demon blood, but so did my father and he saved them all. I smile again and instead of being dragged I run alongside Dante, faster than him, as fast as I can. Next time I meet Vergil, I'll be ready, I'll be used to my speed, understand my strength, know how far I can push. I grin and do something that terrified me up until now. And I'll be able to fight as the demon I was born to be.

"Maybe we can play three way rock paper scissors?" Annika suggests sleepily, sitting in amongst the blood and gore that was left of the demons. Pyro shrugs, lying back in the carnage. Ghosty watches the fish flying just above their heads and wondering when Spike and Dante would get back.

"We could…" she mutters looking down at Annika for the first time. Suddenly an Idea pops into her head and she grabs one of the dead demons arms. She lifts it and pokes Annika's nose with one of its long fingers. "Or we could play a new, more interesting charades." Annika draws back slightly, staring at the arm before bursting into laughter along with Pyro and Ghosty. In the air above them, the fish suddenly jerks.

Three sets of eyes flash upwards. "Finally!" Pyro hisses in great relief as the fish starts to fall and lands, just in front of them. The others nod in agreement to Pyro's statement.

Dante and I leap through the slit we made in the demon's eye. I can't help but smirk a little as the saying, an eye for an eye surfaces in my mind. I'm still in devil trigger, I think anyone would be; I get wings when I'm like this! I land on my feet and quickly change back and wink at the others. "Yo," I smirk. "Like my new trophy?" Dante is standing beside me, trying to brush the worst of the blood from his clothes. I do a few back flips until I reach the demon, then I push myself off and land just in front of the others. "Sorry about that."

"Show off," Pyro mutters. I salute her and do a mock bow. She suddenly hugs me while I'm not expecting it. I yelp and struggle but she has both my arms pinned down. If I can't even fight off my friend how am I going to stand a chance against my brother? I activate Devil trigger and push my arms apart, throwing her off quickly. Then I stumble, using devil trigger so much takes up energy. More demon come, but Dante handles them with a little help from Lady who seemed to arrive with them. "Why'd you use devil trigger to get rid of me?" Pyro asks.

I don't answer. I wouldn't hear the end of it if I told them it was so I could prove I was strong enough to beat my older brother. So instead I just shrug and follow Dante when he leaves without much warning without a single look over my shoulder. The me in this world has survived so far, I need to become her again to continue doing so…


	20. Because of me

**really sorry this took soo long. I was reading over the rviews and suddenly my writers block vanished and i needed to write this. Since its taken so long I decided to give you an important bit of Ruby's past... please enjoy and don't hate me!**

What am I becoming? Who am I? I can't tell you anymore. Somewhere here I lost myself, but for some reason it no longer matters. All I feel right now is a burning desire… a longing, no – a need to stop Vergil. The strength this body once possessed is slowly returning with each fight as I remember more and more of my life from this world rather than the 'real' one. The others keep glancing at me as we walk. I only see them out the corner of my eye but when I turn suddenly they are deep in conversation.

Suddenly I stop walking. It takes the others a few moments to realise – have I really been that quiet? I lower my head slightly thinking. I need to let the care free me out again, stop worrying about the here and if I'll get home. Or if any of my friends will die. Trust me you have no idea how frightening that thought is… I always thought things like this just won't ever happen to me. "Forgive me," I say. Is that my voice? It's so quiet… my thoughts are being reflected in it. I stop and shake my head quickly, trying to clear it. Then _they_ come into my thoughts and I lose the joke that I had started to summon. "Aileen…" my voice breaks. My other two friends, will I never see them again? Aileen, who always brings such cheer, always brightened the mood… And Corrine who was always kind, always looking for an excuse to hug me but I never let her…

A hand is suddenly tightening on my shoulder. I look up into Dante's face, strangely serious, sympathetic. I shake my head quickly. "Never mind…" I gently touch the bandage on my eye. "More serious things to worry about…" I see him sigh. He was hoping that I would let my mind wander?

I sigh, this has to stop. "Only you Spike," Pyro mutters making me jump. "We get brought to a new universe where we can do amazing things that before we wouldn't even dream of thinking of attempting and all you can do is _angst!_" She suddenly smiles. I stare at her, everyone else seems to be holding their breath, waiting to see how I take this but my minds tied itself in circles.

"I… I… I don't angst!" I eventually stammer. Then I realise how silly I just sounded. It was the break I needed. A smile breaks out on my face but I need to express how my moods improved some other way… "Dante, you're being quieter than when dad found all the broken tea cups you had hidden under your bed," I pause. "Okay so not that quiet but you get the idea."

Dante just shrugs and continues down the hallway. I sigh. Losing the amulet has affected him badly, I suppose it was the only thing of our mother he had left but still… I have no idea how to cheer people up, ask anyone. I see tears and I freeze. I hesitate before suddenly running forwards and jumping on his back, arms tightly wrapped around him. "Ruby!" Dante suddenly cries out as he nearly topples over. I grip tighter. He starts shaking, it takes a moment for me to realise he's laughing. "Get off you weigh as much as a thousand suns!" I pull my gun out from under my coat. "Ruby…" he says warningly. "Don't shoot!"

I pause and an idea pops into my mind. "OK!" I yell and promptly whack his head with the guns handle. He groans and suddenly half twists, partly throwing me off. Before I know it my arms are being held in one of his hands. I see what he's thinking on his face. "Don't you dare…" but its too late. I'm in hysterics within seconds as he starts tickling me. "Dan…te… Stop I… I'm… really… ticklish!..." He doesn't relent for a full five minutes. I gasp for air as my deprived lungs scream at me to breath.

Finally he lets me go and I stumble up to a wall gasping. The fun quickly fades in my mind. How can I possibly defeat Virgil if I can't even throw Dante off me? Before the thought has finished forming I've been thrown to the ground again. This time its Ghosty and pyro. It looks like Ghosty decided to tackle glomp me! "For heaven's sake! I'll stop angsting!"

That's when I notice that Annika has not moved since we stopped. She's frowning and staring straight ahead. "Ruby, what's your real name?" she asks suddenly. I stare at her confused. "Just answer the question!" I pause thinking then realise, I don't know. I've forgotten. In panic I search for other parts of my old life that I should know. My mothers name… no idea! "Ghosty?" Goth-girl stares blankly at Annika, suppressing the emotion that I can clearly see running through her eyes. "Pyro??" Pyro just shrugs. "For the past few hours I've realised I can't remember what happens next in the game… It's like, I know there's something that should come to mind but I don't know what it is…"

"Annika, breathe!" I say slowly, pushing the others off me to get up. "Ok, so we're forgetting some stuff but its fine. I'm sure we'll remember when we get back." Dante suddenly moves. When I look at him I see he's raised one hand as if to grab hold of me. Sadness runs through me quickly. We've been apart for so long, he doesn't want me to go again… That's when I realise my choice has been made ever since I found out who I am. Even if there is some way to get back home, go back to school, and see the others again… I won't take it. I can't. Then guilt sweeps through me. That probably means that the others can't go home either, because of me. Because of my dark secret. Because of my time… In hell.

**ok... we even? I can't promise another update for a while 'cause my mock exams are coming up and they decide what classes I get in next year so yeah...**


	21. Betrayal

**Sorry this has been so long. I have finally got the insperation to write again so things will be getting interesting! (hopefully) :P**

**Anyway, cause it's been so long, and I forgot who the next boss is I thought I would introduce the big plot twist.**

**Hopefully this will rise up a bit of debate! *fingers crossed***

The silence in your mind after admitting something to yourself can be scary… can't it? Like a part of you just died? Well…Technically part of me did… long… long ago. I shake my head. Too much of those thoughts. I push the truth deep down again, where it can slumber in peace, but it won't rest now, not now that it's been summoned up. I feel a constant tug at my heart to break away from the others… allow them to go their own way. Because now I've admitted to my time in hell other things are coming back to me, things that turn my blood to ice. "Dante…" I murmur softly, stepping towards him and glancing at the others who quickly move to comfort Annika. I get Dante to move to the side with me so the others can't hear us. Gently touch his arm. "You've been so kind to me, all the time we've known each other… and I have no intention of leaving this world."

He laughs but I shush him. "I have thought about this long and hard… but I decided, I'm staying here, but I'm helping the others get back if I can…" I think he's starting to believe me, the hope in his eyes says he is which pains me even more. "But I can no longer help you on this quest…" Before he can ask I give in to my own fear and blink back my tears, screaming at myself inside my head. Reminding myself that this could save all their lives. I'd like to honestly think that is why I'm doing this, but really, I'm just afraid. I'm afraid of the pain and I don't know any other way to escape it. So I give in. Fully become who I was meant to be. "Goodbye brother…" He recognises the tone. It's one he's heard before.

"No you don't," Dante growls. I smile softly and when Dante moves towards me I move, quick as a flash. The others missed the actual movement but the consequence is obvious. Dante chokes, blood spilling from the corner of his mouth. My blood drenched hand clenches into a fist. I activated devil trigger, for hardly a second, but in that time I pressed my clawed hand straight through my brother. His blue eyes widen, staring up into mine, which I'm sure have gone cold. "When… when did…"

"I've been having some troubles recently brother… but no longer. I'm back to my old self again, faster and stronger than yourself," my voice is icy. So cold it even startles me, but I hide that in my head. Dante's eyes register nothing but betrayal.

Ghosty stares at me in shock along with the others. "But Spike…"

"Spike is not my name, please do not refer to me by it."

Nothing could have prepared them for that. Each face hold the same shocked pain as the other. I struggle to keep my breathing normal as I do this. Turn back to my brother. His eyes are unfocused but he's still awake. Moving slower now, I place a gun to his head and fire, six shots one after the other with a gap just long enough to heal in-between each squeeze of the trigger. Dante tries to fight back but in another flash of motion I have grabbed both his hands in one of mine. That hand is a claw, a strange aurora dancing over it but the rest of me is human. One on one, me and Dante are pretty evenly matched but I took him by supprise and weakened him greatly. Slowly his eyes close as his healing powers fail him. He will wake in an hour or two.

With this knowledge I extract my hand from his abdomen and allow him to fall to the ground. When I turn I'm met by depressed faces. When they saw **me** do this… they saw Spike, their friend, die. I register this in silent grief. Turn away and begin to walk from them without another word. Distancing myself from both my friends and my brother. Heading deeper into the tower where my employer is waiting for me to return. One hand drags a chain that's sitting on my neck. My charge was to safely escort these people into the tower and keep this object safe. I tug and a blood red stone surrounded by a gold comes into my view. I was asked to keep Vergils amulet safe until he retrieved Dante's before returning it to him. Arkem had offered me freedom from Hell in return for my undying loyalty.

**Yeah I know... short but I'm just getting back into the flow.**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please review,**


	22. Per cruoris nos es reus

**I got so many reviews telling spike not to do what she had done… lol, anyway I tried to write a bit more for this one. Enjoy.**

I'm being watched. I can feel it and it's annoying me. I turn for the first time, my coat spiralling out behind me at the movement, cold eyes fixed on the demon before me. I don't speak as Spike's friend draws closer, though one hand twitches towards my sword. "Spike, what on earth is going on. This isn't you…"

"Correct," I reply. My voice is cool but not as icy as before. A secret part of me wanted this to happen, wanted one of them to realise its all an act. I push that part of me further down inside, hoping none of this showed on my face. "Spike is dead. I am Ruby."

A second later I leap to my feet, hand moving to my nose. Ghosty knocked me over by breaking my nose! I wince, trying to stop the bleeding and getting up properly to stare at my would be friend in mild supprise. With a small wince, I move the broken bone back into place so it heals straight. "Bullshit." Ghosty hisses, raising her fist to hit me again. I step back, one hand instinctively fastening on my katana 'fallen'. When she see's my hand grip a lethal weapon, her face breaks. She looks so upset, I nearly drop the act right then and there. "Please," she says softly. "I just want to understand!"

I hesitate. Then my hand drops off the hilt of fallen. In two short steps I'm in front of Ghosty and I embrace her, glad she's remained solid and not soaked me through. "I know," I reply softly, my voice no longer holding it's icy under current. I step back, frowning. Wanting to help her but not wanting to at the same time. Hugging her was a mistake. Now there is no way I can bring my mask back up again. "Ghosty… I'm sorry. There is somewhere I have to be…" I turn on my heel and begin to walk away.

I tell myself repeatedly that this will save their lives… I hope. I was meant to escort them the entire way, leaving them behind is better. Maybe they can still get out. "Wait!" I half turn, watching my old friend struggle with this. "Tell me what the hell is going on!" I wince at the word 'hell' but otherwise don't move. "Please. Abandon me, push me and the others away, but tell me why before you do. Because otherwise, We won't know what we've done to lose you…"

"No," I whisper. "No you haven't done anything…"

"Then why Ruby?! Why? Is it something Dante did? You nearly killed him Spike… Your own brother and you nearly killed him," she ends in a rush. I wonder if she would be crying if she could. The thought strikes deep. I generally don't cry when things like this happen. I cry when a loved one dies, or when people push my friends to far. But not at times like this.

I try to summon words strong enough to express my fear but I can't. My voice, when I do speak, sounds dead as I remember pain and loss and sorrow. "I ran away from home before I reached ten." This obviously means nothing to Ghosty but again, it strikes me deep. "I ran so far… and I tried so hard to accept this… being what I am… who I am… and knowing I might never see any of my family again." Pausing I glance down the corridor I was heading… wondering how much longer I have. I can't stop now I've started though. Like someone else is controlling me. "I can't remember exactly what happened… It's all a blur for a while… But I ended up in the demon world." My eyes drift to Ghosty's, I'm not sure what they show, but from the silent expression on my friends face, I can guess they are echoing my pain. "I was in a prison, where all the inmates were placed there by my father…" A soft sigh escapes my lips as I remember… the fighting, the blood, the pain. My eye contact ends and I gaze down the passage I must take in silence.

"No way, you aren't going alone…" Ghosty says slowly. I roll my eyes but otherwise don't respond. She pauses, thinking carefully about her next statement. I wonder curiously how annoyed Arkem will be now that I'm already late. "You only told half a story… what has that got to do with anything…?"

I sigh deeply, turn to face my friend with a small irritating itch at the back of my mind. "Arkem freed me from that hell hole, but in return I have to do what he says… so far he's only given me two tasks…" I brush my hair out of my eyes. "One… hold onto this, keep it safe even with my life…" I bring Vergil's amulet into view. "Two, escort you, Pyro, Annika and Dante far enough into the tower so that you won't get out again…" I frown a little and turn away. "Dante is arrogant… he'll follow Vergil to the ends of the earth if he can get that amulet back… you guys still have a chance…" I laugh, on the brink of hysteria. "I'll be put through hell for this… no pun intended…" Part of me wonders if I will actually be put through hell… only Arkem knows for sure.

Ghosty pauses before she speaks again. I can read her so easily, people used to think we were related in that other world. We even sometimes spoke at the same time… scary. She seems to be contemplating telling me to finish my job and take them all further in but she discards it at the look on my face. "Then I'm coming too."

"No way," I growl through gritted teeth. My friends are like family. I can't drag them into this anymore than I already have. "I saw how hurt everyone looked when I walked away… you can't do that too… I won't endanger your life further, I'm fine on my own."

She laughs and my irritation grows impatient, demanding that I move on. "Yeah, of course you are fine on your own… that's why you ended up in hell." I wince visibly, try to pass it off. Turning on my heel and beginning to walk away. Now Ghosty has made up her mind there is no way I'll be able to dissuade her. She shot down my strongest argument and I no longer have much time.

"On your head be it," I hiss, anger still bubbling away in me as we walk, moving swiftly to make up for lost time, deeper into the tower. We walk in silence. I'll speak to her when I'm ready. Right now I'm trying to bury the memories. They go down hard. After a few hours, there is a sound ahead of us. Voices, talking. I instantly pick them apart, two, male, Vergil and Arkem. I glance at where Ghosty just was but shes vanished… she's either hiding very well or decided to turn back. "If you are Hiding… don't move or make a sound… I'll try and collect you after…"

Then with a deep breath I proceed around the corner. Vergil has fixed an icy glare on Arkem, his hand already clasped on Yamato. "What do you mean you lost it?" he hisses, taking a menacing step towards my employer. "You said that you would keep my amulet safe…"

"Oh, he has," I call calmly from where I'm leaning on a pillar. Both sets of eyes snap on me. Arkem, to my great amusement, looks relieved to see me. Vergil's eyes narrow further. I glare back, my confidence having increased. I do not fear Vergil, I have no reason to. He starts towards me, slowly but he's already broken the seal on his sword. "Peace brother."

Vergil stops, if I had not met him so many times in my past I would find it hard to read his expressions. They are subtle, small changes which humans couldn't detect and demons couldn't interpret. Clever as always. "My sister was cast into the depths of the demon world," Vergil comments dryly. "I was the only other present, I have never spoken of it, yet you know this." Vergil doesn't seem to ask many questions as actual questions. I don't mind much.

"Ah, I see… you assume I died or am still fighting demons somewhere in the universe next to ours…" I feel myself smile softly, pulling the amulet into view again and swiftly tossing it to my brother who catches it in a flurry of motion. "_Per cruoris nos es reus_," I whisper, red eyes fixed on him. A flicker runs through his eyes. "_hac vos teneo mihi_." That was something our father taught us when we were young. He said demons may try to impersonate family members and by knowing these words we could prove who we are. I wait stiffly for a response.

Vergil pockets the amulet and glances at Arkem. "Audio vestri lacuna," he says in his usual monotone before turning back to Arkem. "Open this gate." I smile softly, pleased Vergil remembered this and accepted me. I turn back cautiously, not knowing exactly where Ghosty disappeared too.

Softly I say to myself; "Well. I'm not dead yet."

**I hope you liked, translations of the latin; -**

Through bloods we are bound, - _Per cruoris nos es reus_

by this you know me. - _hac vos teneo mihi_

I hear your words. - Audio vestri lacuna


	23. The towers centre

**Well I'm getting back in the flow. I hop you like this chapter, I've worked soooo hard on it,**

**this story is coming to a close ye know. I'm nearly at the end... *sigh* what a journey this has been.**

**There may be a surprise if you is good and review :):)**

Dante's eyes opened slowly. He squinted up at the ceiling wondering why the hell he's lying on a cold hard floor. _This isn't right_ he thought slowly. _I always pass out drunk on the carpet._ Then the pain in his stomach flared anew and everything came flooding back. He sat bolt upright, one hand outstretched with a desperate cry of, "Ruby!" But the eyes that met his weren't his sisters. "Pyro… Annika…"

"She's already gone," Annika informed him sadly. Pyro wasn't talking much, she was sitting by the base of one wall staring down the hallway where two of her friends have disappeared. "She left right after you passed out."

Dante frowned and got to his feet. He swayed slightly and Annika helpfully steadied him as the demon blood finished off fixing his injuries. Sighing deeply, he tried not to wince as the 'magic' worked. "So," he said heavily, straightening up when able. He checked his weapons and was relieved to find that all were still in place. So his sister hadn't left him defenceless, she was beginning to remind him of his brother. "What now…" Annika and Pyro stared at him blankly. "I have to keep going, stop Vergil, save the world and all that shit but you chicks can skedaddle if you like…" He couldn't help himself and winked at them. "I won't hold it against you."

Pyro got up, deciding to let the comments slide. "We're going with you, Ghosty has vanished as well and I'm not turning away from two of my friends." She pulled a face. "I wouldn't walk away from one." Annika nodded furiously in approval. Things had changed. They were no longer in this for the ride.

Dante smiled and sighed as if it was a burden, he turned and faced the new corridor. "Well…" He replied, spinning his guns more for the fact her could. "If you insist."

"Affermative," said one voice.

"We're in Annika!" replied the twin.

Annika laughed, taking the twin swords from her back and treating them to a smile. "I thought you guys had been uncannily quiet… well, something tells me it will soon be your time to shine."

Pyro just chuckled. "well you know what they say… the show must go on."

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOoooogoingelsewhereooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

As soon as Arkem finishes opening the gate, Vergil steps through. I make to follow but Arkem places one hand in front of me eyes flashing. "You failed to bring the others the entire way, I should send you back for this…" I gaze at him coolly.

"Relax," I purr, "Your little plan will still go ahead fine. Dante is the only other one you need, Mary should provide the other… ingredient. As long as this tower is standing Dante will be fighting his way deeper in." Arkem's eyes bore into mine. I smirk. "If you think I've failed so badly, maybe you should send me back and you can do my other jobs yourself."

He shows no indication but it's easy to tell he is displeased as he goes through the gate behind my brother. "Well Spike," Ghosty says calmly when both are out of earshot. "I didn't know you could speak like that…" She sticks out her tongue. "Is that the tone you use for _flirting_."

I brush some hair out of my eyes, allowing myself to breath properly for the first time and turning around. "You can't stand on my blind side and expect me to see you, you know," I inform her. "And at least I have a tone for flirting…" I laugh at her expression. "Relax, he isn't my type…" My mind drifts slightly there but I reign it in before it can settle on anyone that _is_ my type. "Far too old."

"So what happens next?" Ghosty asks after a pause. I shrug staring after Vergil. "I can stay next to you at all times and make sure you don't do anything stupid. But its hard to talk, especially without attracting attention."

"You can't exactly stay at my side without attracting attention," I mutter. I frown thinking through what actually will happen next. From what I can see, there are more of these gates but Arkem can handle those, then we'll be at the centre of the tower and they'll try to open the gate. Will I be helping? Its hard to say. My fear tells me to do what Arkem says but my loyalties and honour tell me otherwise.

"Oh I can…" Ghosty smirks before **exploding. **I yell and move to where she just was to hear a small chuckling coming from the surrounding air. I spin on the spot, glancing at all sides, expecting an attack at any second. "Relax Spike, it's just me…" I gasp, hearing Ghosty's voice and since my own voice fails me I simply mouth the word, 'how'. "I'm made of water, water is a substance in the air," she fully forms in front of me again.

I laugh. "Of all the things, that's a talent and a half." she smiles in return. "If you can talk _quietly_ like that, it's fine." I turn from her. "I have to keep going… we're nearly at the centre of the tower. That's where the fun begins." She looks quizzical but again goes into the air, I can feel the water close by, a dampness in the air that evades my breaths and doesn't quite touch my skin. "To the towers centre," I mutter. _To my death._ I think.

We move swiftly now, Arkem opening each gate with ease. Vergil is starting to keep a close eye on me, and I know why… The tower requires our fathers blood to open the portal. He may very well use mine. All of it. I shudder ever so slightly. Arkem catches it, smirks, moving back to the door. I'm under orders. I know what I have to do. But that doesn't make it any more appealing. With a 'click' the last doors begin to creak open. Vergil steps aside. "Ruby, go through and wait for me on the other side, around the corner. I need to do something." His eyes narrow slightly as he gazes at Arkem.

I move quickly but feel Ghosty hold back, she'll catch me up later. Moving through the door and around the corner I see one last small archway and then. The tower centre. The small hole in the middle for the amulets and cracks all over the floor for the blood. Vergil suddenly strides passed me. I chuckle slightly, and he turns, eyes flashing. "If you were going to kill him, you didn't need to make me leave, I've seen my fair share of death and destruction brother." He doesn't answer, moves quickly into the next room and crouches in the middle. I follow slower, feeling Ghosty press her own worry against my mind. "No worries," I whisper but she insists. "I know what I'm doing, but go ahead, step in if you like."

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOoooogoingelsewhereooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

"We must almost be there," Dante says slowly as he faces the first of what looks like many doors. Pyro and Annika are watching too, Annika biting her lip.

"I don't like this," she mutters, moving slowly through the door and glancing around. "Can't you feel it. The air is too close, and there is something stirring within… Blood lust. Its sickening…" she finishes with a small cough. Continuing despite her own better judgement. Even if she didn't like it, this is the way she had to go, they all had to.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOoooogoingelsewhereooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

I watch Vergil mutter words of a spell and pull out the amulets. They drift beautifully into the air, side by side. He cuts his own hand. It happens so quickly that shock flashes through my system for a moment. Ghosty is next to me whispers, "What's happening?" I watch Vergil carefully in case he's heard but he appears to be busy cursing and trying to find fault with the spell.

"He's opening the portal, it requires our fathers blood which runs in all our veins, but he hasn't put enough he…" I stop suddenly, eyes on my brother as he slowly rises to his feet. Turning towards me, eyes cold and hard. Before anything else can be said he moves, and obviously, so do I. Both already have swords in hand. We move top speed to try and out do the other. Its tiring and pointless but it's part of my orders, tire hi- I go flying across the room, colliding with the wall with a small yell of pain. Vergil is suddenly in front of me and about to strike when…

**Oh NOES!!! Not a cliffy! yeah sorry but I want to end the last few chapters dramatically**

**Please review**


	24. Home?

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but the next chapter is the last one.  
I wanted all the best bits together in that last chapter so hopefully this will keep you happy until I manage, less of a cliffy?**

**By the way, I'll be asking again next chapter but I have an idea for a sequel, would any of you like me to write it?**

Ghosty materialises in the corner but its too late, I gasp in pain as Vergil's katana pierces my stomach. With a small grunt he pushes so its going through me into the floor. I dropped fallen, and he picks it up. Pressing the blade to my throat he says softly, "The tower needs blood, it might as well be yours." My breath catches, I shut my eyes waiting.

For the blow that never came. Vergil's sword is tugged from me and fallen, my own sword, drops to my side. I open my good eye and see… DANTE! Oh Christ, I never thought I would be so glad to see him. My demon blood quickly fixes me up and I get to my feet with a small gasp. Picking up fallen and watching my brothers circling each other. Then I'm seeing stars. I turn and dodge as Annika makes to hit me again. "Peace," I says quietly.

"Annika! Stop," Ghosty hisses. "She couldn't help it she…" I give her a look that silences her.

"Please guys," I say softly, eyes dropping to the floor. "All will come clear soon, please, I beg you forgive me when it does." I ignore the continued query's as I turn to watch my brothers fight. All according to your plan, eh Arkem. I'm exhausted, Ghosty seems to be panting, apparently changing to water vapour and back takes a lot out of you, and judging from Annika and Pyro's static movements, they were fighting recently. Lady appears and joins in, making me chuckle softly. "So soon…"

The fight ends, both my brothers struggling to get up and cause more blows. Then comes the clapping and I wince at each one, as if a crime has been stated that I'm going to hang for. "Bravo, bravo! I never dreamed things would go so smoothly, well done everybody, well done…" Then the jester is directly in front of me, holding my chin so I'm looking directly into his eyes. "Congratulations my little pet… You did Wondrously!" I just blink slowly, feeling all eyes turn my way except for Ghosty's. "Ah yes! The amazing actress, Ruby. Fooled, let me see…" He points in turn and Vergil, Dante, Annika, Ghosty and Pyro. "You, You, You, You and You."

"Ruby…?" Dante whispers unsurely but I ignore that. Vergil runs, meaning to slice the Jester into pieces but he catches the sword in his hands. I stop paying attention then. I can't turn on him now. I can't go back. It's selfish. The others very well may die. I glance up see their confused faces watching the jester. Even Ghosty looks a little hurt, even though she knew this was coming.

The jester Vanishes after dealing with Vergil and Dante, even after casting the other foolish enough to fight him around. "You forgot something Vergil…" Arkem says in his place, striding towards his two daughters. "Something I failed to mention… you need the blood of a human priestess…" his eyes slowly moved to Annika. "And the blood of a demon one."

Annika looks resigned. Arkem again becomes the jester, moves towards Annika. No… Vampire…Yuna… Memories come flooding to life in my mind, the real world, just flashes but all of them of Annika. I move, fast as I can even though it hurts. And just as the Jester strikes my hand fastens around his wrist. Unyielding. I'm looking down, white hair hiding my face from view. With a small effort I manage to hold him in place but it grows harder every second as my small supply of energy quickly dwindles. "No." I whisper, eyes on the floor. I'm condemning myself. I'll suffer for this. "I will not be your puppet."

"I expected as much," he replies, once again Arkem. I spins and hits me hard in the chest sending me flying backwards into a wall, head first. My vision goes a violent red and I try desperately to shake it. Someone touches my arm but I can't see who. I clutch my head with a moan, trying to clear my vision. I'm already half blind, I can't loose my sight completely. Eventually the world comes back, just in time for me to see Arkem stab Lady in the leg. I stir slightly, reaching out when the ground begins to shake and the room is filled with the jesters insane laughter. Vergil falls down a gap in the floor, I run to try and help him but he's already fallen. "Ghosty, Pyro, Annika, Dante!" I yell over the noise. They look my way and I indicate the top of the growing column. "We need to get to the top!"

I receive a nod from each, lastly Dante. A warm feeling fills me as I see from this simple action he trusts me once again. At the same time, we Devil trigger. Annika spreads her bat like wings. Pyro activates devil trigger too for the first time. And Ghosty all but disappears. Then we are all moving up, heading for the towers top, and possibly for the others, home.

**By the way, I'll be asking again next chapter but I have an idea for a sequel, would any of you like me to write it?**


	25. Standing in the rain

Flying is strenuous work, but none of us stop for breaks. The tower has stopped growing but we still haven't exactly reached the top yet. Dante got me to explain what happened and now follows the awkward silence. But I care little. We have nearly reached journeys end and hopefully the others can return to the families they love. I'm flying closest to Pyro and Annika. "Guys," I mutter softly, my voice distorted by the demon vocal chords. They look my way but don't hesitate. "You know, I'm not coming with you if you can leave… right…?"

The silence drags on then Pyro breaks it. "We figured as much…" she laughs out loud and suddenly cuts in with "And you haven't even seen all my babies!" I laugh too, the vaguest of memories coming to my mind. Pyro is a Zombie fanatic. She loves zombie and horror movies and even has some plans encase zombies attack. The zombie movies she owns she sometimes refers to as her 'babies'.

Finally our journeys end comes into view and each of us lands on the towers top. Its hard to describe the sight that greats us. Arkem has gorged himself on my fathers power, becoming nothing more than a shape that vaguely resembles blue molten candy floss. "Hey sis," Dante mutters, giving the creature a disgusted look. "I have a present for you…" Before I'm exactly sure of what's happening a guitar is thrust into my hands. I'm about to ask when I notice a slight electrical current running over it.

"Well I'll be damned…" I mutter, striking a random chord and watching as bats bathed in electricity zoom over head. Then a grin surfaces on my face. "Just in time for the party!"

Ghosty laughs as Pyro causally mutters "Who else do we know that spouts cheesy one liners…"

I roll my eyes and my attention turns to the blob in front of us. Dante gives me a slight nod, so I speak first. "Well Arkem…" I mutter, walking forwards and placing the guitar on my back. "I think you made a minor miscalculation… Judging from the fact you are now a blob." He responds violently, flinging me backwards only for me to be caught by the others. Dante takes over, striding towards him and making comments about how handsome our father was, can't you tell by looking at him?

"Get ready guys," I mutter as the demon makes a noise like hissing steam. "Things are about to get ugly." We fight and we fight hard. I move as fast as I can but I'm still tired from before and it doesn't match up to my usual standards. We fight individually. Occasionally I'll glimpse an arrow shooting overhead or what I assume is Pyro running full pelt into the demon, actually aflame but mostly I just dodge, block attack. We're cast aside like useless dogs.

I hear Arkem yell at me, saying he's going to send me back into hell. My vision is fizzling in and out. I see something rush towards me and hold up one hand weakly to fend it off when something blue flashes by. My demon blood gets to work. My vision returns and I see Vergil, standing just in front of me. "Get up." He commands and I immediately force myself to my feet. "You are stronger than that. Don't do this again…"

I'm too shocked to reply, Dante and the others come over. We stand, facing Vergil in mute shock before Arkem makes to strike again and we are forced to dash apart. I move, renewed energy from my healing blood, dashing next to Vergil and striking when he does. "You're helping us?!" I yell, moving swiftly. A curt nod is my only response. I move around him helping Ghosty as she tries to fire arrows and dodge Arkems blows at the same time. Vergil, of all people, has united us.

Finally the feeling of power lies with us. No longer are we in this so that we'll stay alive, we are in this now for the thrill of the fight and the joy of knowing, no matter what DNA we share with these creatures, we aren't them. Arkem falls before us. Dante looks my way and says with a smile, "I think this is your's Ruby." Vergil nods at me. I place the gun I have been using away, Pulling fallen from my side with a faint smile I take, one, two, three steps towards my prey.

"Stop! Do this and none of the others can go home! None of them," the words are the strangled cry coming with ones last hope… and though I know it could be lies and we might not get home anyway, even though I know he is just trying to use me, I hesitate and glance at my friends. There isn't a smile among us. The silence drags on then, oh so slowly, Pyro nods. Annika soon follows with a whisper of "go on spike." And finally Ghosty, a look of loss on her face agrees. I take no pleasure in dealing the killing blow.

The amulets appear in front of me and before I can stop them both my brothers dive for them at once and I move after them. We fall for a long time, and I hear the faint echo of my friends yells. Then we hit the ground with a splash. I shake my head, liquid moving over me and get to my feet. Then freeze. I'm back. I'm back in hell. My heart suddenly beats a million miles an hour as I stare in awestruck horror at my surroundings, the river of blood and the long, long, long fall. I

hear Dante and Vergil fight but no longer care. I take one step, then slowly another until I'm peering over the edge of the cliff. I take several deep breaths, fighting panic. Its just a place, just a feeling, mind over matter. I turn swiftly and watch the fighting progress. Both my brothers move together, swords raised. They are going to stab each other and nobody will get out! Moving swiftly, I get in the way with a small wince of pain and see the betrayal flash through my brother's eyes. The cool blue eyes widen a fraction, he coughs, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth. "Ruby…" Vergil says, pain gripping him. "I've told you before not to interfere."

"And I've told you before," I reply calmly, allowing myself to breath despite the new pain. "That I don't give a rats ass about what you think." Vergils eyes narrow but he stumbles away, muttering to himself until he reaches the edge of the cliff. "No," I whisper, seeing his idea in his eyes. "No, Vergil you can't!"

"Don't be stupid!!!" Dante cuts in and we run together to try and stop Vergil just and he falls over the edge, cutting the hand Dante holds out to him, and out of sight in the darkness…

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooTimeSkipooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

We all stand outside in the rain. Lady is talking to Dante off to the right, but I'm just standing there, while the others talk and talk. Talking is all that happens right now isn't it…? Its all you can do after an experience like this… talk. But Talking is what got us into this mess. I remember it now. The stupid conversation on msn. That damn "Roleplayer" that was really Arkem. But I don't remember much else. And it saddens me. But much worse than all of that is the fact Vergil is now as good as dead. My brother, who tried so hard to pull me back from the edge. I Finally understand how he felt when he saw me fall. But he's gone.

Given enough time, no matter what blood you have, someone will kill you. You will die, there is no escaping it. I pause, eyes on the ground, my hair getting plastered to my face and hearing the talking, the constant talking. What use is talking? Vergil never had much use for it. Why when something of this magnitude happens can we only talk. Talk and talk and talk. Standing in the rain, looking at where the tower used to be I eventually cast my eyes to the sky and think long and hard on all that's happened while I've been here. A soft chuckle escapes my lips. The others immediately fix their gazes on me but I lo longer care. Standing in the rain, after my brothers death, I simply laugh at the sky and say to the heavens; "What the hell is happening to me?"

**It's over, what a journey this has been. I hope you all enjoyed it, and for those who are interested I am doing a sequal its called "God hates us equally" and it should be up soon.**

**Please review, thanks for reading;**

**Ruby xxx**


	26. the next story!

**Sequel sequel sequel!**

.net/s/4884665/1/God_hates_us_all_equally

**IFINALLYFINISHEDTHEFIRSTCHAPTEROFTHESEQUELIHOPEYOUALLLIKEIT!!!!!**

**For some reason it wont let me put the linke properly, don't forget to add www. fanfiction without the space to whats there**


End file.
